Amis ou ennemis, telle est la question
by draco62
Summary: Eh bien voilà! Notre trio rempile pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard! Une année pleine de surprises, je peux vous l'assurer!Romance un petit peu de partout, et intrigue beaucoup, j'espère que ma nouvelle fic vous plaira!
1. Chapter 1

Eh bien voilà ! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fic ! Je voulais en publier une autre donc c'est fait, j'ai sauté le pas ! Je rappelle à tous hasard pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion : je n'ai PAS plagié les fics de Bridget sur pottermagicworld, c'est juste que Bridget et Draco sont mes 2 pseudos, donc pas de panique  C'est juste que le surnom « bridget » avait déjà été utilisé... 

Donc j'attends de vos news avec imaptience!

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget Jones

Chapitre 1 : Révélations et Réflexion

Le soleil venait de se coucher derrière le lac lorsque deux ombres apparurent en haut de la tour de Poudlard. L'une avait une silhouette avec des courbes féminines et l'autre, bien que n'étant pas féminine, était loin d'être athlétique.

« Alors c'est d'accord : tu m'aides pour mon devoir de potions ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi m'as-tu amené jusque là pour me dire une chose que tu me demandes tous les jours ?

-Lumos !

-Ron, enfin, tu vas m'expliquer ce que l'on fait là ! On est en train de violer le règlement : à cette heure tous les élèves…

-…doivent être au lit, je sais Hermione !

Un bref sourire apparut sur le coin des lèvres du rouquin.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fais rire !

-Rien. Regarde là bas… »

Au fond du dernier étage de la tour se trouvait une table circulaire recouverte d'une nappe rouge et dessus était posée une boule de cristal sur un socle en fer.

Hermione, dans sa 7è année à Poudlard avait beaucoup changé. Les changements étaient aussi bien moraux (elle était très stressée pour les examens de fin d'année) que physiques. En effet, Hermione avait pris de l'assurance et arborait maintenant des cheveux bruns mi-longs

« Wouaoh ! une boule de cristal ! C'est vrai que ça valait la peine de me réveiller en pleine nuit pour me montrer ce que tout le monde peut voir chez cette folle de Trelawney !

-Hermione, enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu pourrais te calmer deux minutes et m'écouter ? »

Ron prit la jolie brune par le bras et fit apparaître deux sièges qui se disposèrent autour de la table d'un coup de baguette.

Après s'être assis, l'adolescent commença part soupirer puis rompit le silence :

« Voilà, je l'ai volée pour…

-TU L'AS QUOI ?

- Hermione, du calme !

- Tu me demande de rester calme et d'enfreindre le règlement ! C'est impossible ! Déjà avec toutes vos cooneries à toi et à L'autre là, mon dossier scolaire doit être bien rempli, alors si en plus tu m'attire des ennuis supplémentaires !

La gryffondor avait bondit de son fauteuil et fusillait Ron du regard.

-Ma pauvre Hermione, il m'arrive de croire des fois que tu es complètement hystérique ! J'en ai assez de te supplier de rester. Si tu veux partir, pars, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire après ce que je comptais te dire ce soir.

Hermione, piquée dans sa curiosité, se laissa tomber lourdement dans son siège tout en continuant de regarder Ron d'un air mauvais.

- Voilà une sage décision, reprit le rouquin. Et sois gentille de ne pas m'interrompre ! »

Le ton entre eux avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois et le trio auparavant inséparable commençait à se dissoudre peu à peu par l'intermédiaire de petites disputes ou par de grosses bouderies.

« Je disais donc, j'ai volé cette boule pour que tous les deux nous puissions voir l'avenir de notre amitié. J'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps nous avions beaucoup changé et je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre nous

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Ron, pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi Harry n'est pas là ?

- Harry, Harry, toujours Harry ! Et moi alors ? Moi j'existe pas ? Pendant six ans j'ai été fou amoureux de toi et toi tu as tout gâché en ne m'accordant aucun des regards que j'espérais !

Hermione tomba de haut . Après un silence gêné, elle rompit le silence. Sa voix était redevenue douce :

-Heu…heu…excuses-moi Ron, je ne savais pas ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu sais, je t'aime bien et même si je suis un peu stressée ces derniers temps, je reste toujours ton amie !

Ron lui lança un regard noir et se leva :

-Je crois que tout est clair et que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. J'ai été idiot de croire que notre amour ou plutôt notre amitié comme tu veux bien l'appeler avait un avenir. De toute façon, il fallait que je rapporte la boule de cristal avant minuit. Accio ! »

La boule de cristal se leva dans les airs et plana jusqu'au jeune homme. Une fois qu'il l'eut en mains, il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione et descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Hermione soupira et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux tout en repensant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Ron avait-il raison ? Leur trio n'avait-il aucun espoir de survie ? C'est vrai qu'en ce moment elle envoyait balader ses amis. Elle se promit de faire un effort puis se rétracta : le travail avant tout ! Si ces deux crétins n'étaient pas capable de le comprendre et d'être sérieux pendant au moins une année scolaire, alors tant pis pour eux et tant pis pour leur amitié.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin , le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Hermione s'étira de bonheur : enfin le week-end ! Mais pas question de rester inactive ! Elle fila dans la salle de bain, et après s'être fait un brin de toilette elle enfila un jogging et un petit top moulant puis se rendit dans le Hall d'entrée. Une fois dehors, elle commença les petites foulées et fit ainsi le tour du lac en soufflant régulièrement. Un vent froid se leva soudain et des nuages noirs apparurent dans le ciel bleu. Des ombres menaçantes planaient au-dessus du parc de l'école. Des détraqueurs, gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison pour sorciers. Ils n' étaient pas revenus à Poudlard depuis 4 ans . Intriguée mais prudente Hermione décida de faire demi-tour. Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle vit un détraqueur derrière elle. Puis un autre, encore un puis un autre et encore un autre. Elle était maintenant encerclée par les détraqueurs. Prise de panique car elle avait laissé sa baguette au château et de toute façon, n'arrivait pas parfaitement à produire un Patronus suffisant, Hermione sentit un courant d'air froid l'envahir et toute joie la quitter. L'un des détraqueurs s'approcha d'elle et, alors qu'il posait ce qui devait lui servir de main sur le front suant d'une Hermione mal en point, un Spero Patronum retentissant se fit entendre. Cette incantation fut suivit d'un flot de lumière qui fit s'envoler les détraqueurs sans pour autant les faire fuir.

Ayant le champ libre, Harry se précipita vers le corps d'Hermione qui s'était affaissée après que le détraqueur l'ait lâchée. Le cœur battant, le jeune héros souleva doucement la tête de son amie et releva une des mèches de la jeune femme qui lui barrait le visage.

« Mione, est-ce que ça va ? Réponds-moi ! »

Hermione sentit alors des doigts tremblant lui toucher le cou pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait toujours. Elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux et à entrevoir Harry qui, la voyant revenir à elle, réprima un soupir de soulagement et lui sourit.

« Viens, lui dit le Survivant, il ne faut pas rester ici ! » Et sur ce il passa doucement ses mains sous elle, l'une sous la nuque de la jeune femme et l'autre sous ses genoux, puis il la souleva de terre. Hermione, se sentant en sécurité, passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et se laissa bercer par l'allure régulière de ses pas.


	2. la peur du détraqueur

Bonjour à tous ! Alors je suis assez pressée donc je vais faire court : je pars pour 2 mois. 2 loooongs mois . Bon, j'essaierai de trouver un ordi –chez moi j'en ai un mais au milieu de la campagne, pas d'adsl, donc bjr la facture...  - et de mettre mes fics à jour, mais rien n'est moins sur ! donc, soyez indulgents !

Merci de me lire et de laisser des reviews , ça me fé cho o coeur

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget Jones

RAR :

Merci à Hermione2b et à Marie pour leurs reviews sympas, j'espère que la suite leur plaira tout autant...

Chapitre2 : la peur du détraqueur

Tandis qu'elle se laissait aller, Harry reprenait le chemin du château. Une fois arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il marcha droit vers la salle commune des gryffondors. Lorsqu'il entra, Ron, qui était déjà là, écrivant sur un bout de parchemin, releva la tête et, après avoir vu Hermione inconsciente dans les bras d'Harry, il lança un regard interrogateur mêlé d'une sorte d'inquiétude à son ami. Harry lui fit signe de se taire et déposa Hermione sur un fauteuil . Ron haussa les épaules et continua d'écrire.

« Tu ne me demandes pas ce qui est arrivé ?

-Quel intérêt ?

-Ron, je ne te reconnais plus ! Mione est notre amie, non ?

-Mouais ! »et, replongeant dans son parchemin, le rouquin continua ses devoirs.

A l'heure du souper, tous les 3 descendirent dans la grande salle. Les élèves, affamés, furent étonnés de ne pas voir apparaître les plats sur les longues tables des 4 maisons. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, se leva et prit la parole :

« Bonsoir à tous. Je sais que vos estomac ne réclament qu'une chose, que je me taise, mais de graves évènements se sont produits : les détraqueurs ont pénétré dans l'enceinte de notre école. Je me dois de vous en tenir informé et par conséquen, ; tous les cours ayant lieu en dehors du château seront momentanément annulés.»

Le directeur se tut un instant et regarda la salle. On pouvait lire de la panique dans les yeux de tous.

« La peur vous envahit, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Néanmoins, rappelez-vous que les détraqueurs se nourissent de vos sentiments. Bien que nombre d'entre vous soient encore jeunes, je demanderai à tous d'éviter que cette peur ne se transforme en panique. En effet une panique générale ne rimerait à rien : il n'y a pas de criminel ici ? »Malgré la plaisanterie de leur directeur, aucun élève ne sourit et les membre de l'assistance ne furent que plus effrayés : le directeur ne plaisantait que rarement.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, pour éviter les accidents malencontreux, tout élève qui sortira du château sous quelque motif que se soit , bon comme mauvais, sera sévèrement sanctionné et fera perdre 100 points à sa maison. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus pour le moment. Bon appétit. » Le directeur claqua dans ses mains et de la nourriture apparut sur toutes les tables. Peu d'élèves eurent assez d'appétit pour finir leur assiette ce soir-là.

Le souper fini, tous remontèrent dans les dortoirs en parlant des détraqueurs : Sirius Black était-il de retour ?

De leur côté, Hermione et Harry n'avaient rien appris de plus et, tous comme les autres, se posaient une foule de question. Seul Ron semblait à peu près calme. En milieu de soirée, Minerva McGonagall fit son apparition dans la salle commune des gryffondors. « Mr Potter, mlle Granger et Mr Weasley, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît ! »

Etonnés, les trois amis suivirent leur professeur. Cette dernière se rendit dans son bureau, les pria de s'asseoir et se tut. Un long silence s'ensuivit.

« Je ne vous cache pas que ce que je vais vous dire relève de la plus haute importance. Le directeur et moi-même partiront demain pour le ministère de la magie. Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il compte sur vous pour faire régner l'ordre dans votre maison. La collaboration sera de mise, et vu votre amitié, cela ne semble pas chose impossible. Votre mission sera d'éviter tout mouvement de panique et de veiller sur les plus jeunes. Le soir vous ferez une ronde de nuit dans le château sans vous séparer. Harry peut éventuellement se déplacer seul s'il le souhaite et… »

Un soupir échappa à Ron .Encore Harry ! Qui lui ferait confiance, à lui ?

« Un problème, Mr Weasley ? » Ron rougit comme un Weasley peut le faire et baissa la tête.

« Et je vous recommande la plus grande prudence à tous les 3. De toute manière, vous ne serez pas seul dans ce cas-là : les professeurs titulaires des autres maisons qui eux aussi devront partir pour des raisons que je ne peux vous communiquer, nomment en ce moment même 3 de leurs élèves de 7è année pour les mêmes raisons . Sur ce je vous laisse regagner vos dortoirs et ne traînez pas dans les couloirs ! »

Son discours fini, Minerva McGonagall ouvrit la porte depuis son siège avec sa baguette et leur fit signe de sortir.

Une fois dehors, Ron prit les devants de la petite troupe tandis qu'Harry et Hermione discutaient :

« Super ! dit Hermione, on va jouer les baby-sitters : encore plus de responsabilités !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, à 3 ce sera plus facile à gérer, répondit Harry

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Ron en se retournant soudainement, se retrouvant face à Harry: pourquoi TU bénéficies tout le temps d'un traitement de faveur ?

-De quoi tu parles voyons, dit Harry d'un ton étonné

-Tu as le droit de te promener seul et pas nous : pourquoi ? Donnes-moi une bonne raison !

-Je ne sais pas moi ! C'est pas moi qui prend les décisions !

-En plus tu es une victime ! Ah ça c'est trop fort. .. »

Et, tandis que la discussion s'envenimait, Hermione s'énervait de plus en plus :

-LA FERME !

Le calme se fit immédiatement et tous les trois redevinrent silencieux.

-Mais bon sang, reprit-elle, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? Un Ron jaloux, un Harry prétentieux et …moi qui me pose des questions sur notre amitié : quel beau trio ! Depuis le début de cette année, on ne se comprend plus : il faut trouver une solution. »

Arrivés au portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione, qui avait pris les devant, s'arrêta et fit face à ses deux amis :

« Je propose de mettre notre amitié à l'épreuve : si nous pouvons cesser de nous disputer tout le temps que les détraqueurs sont à Poudlard, alors tout redeviendra comme avant, et je suis la première à m'engager à faire des efforts. Dans le cas contraire, vous devrez compter sans moi. »

Hermione ne s'était pas aperçue que, tout en parlant, sa voix s'était enrouée et que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Alors qu'elle allait dire le mot de passe, Ron s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras :

« Je suis désolée Mione, j'ai vraiment été trop con.

Harry, lui aussi attristé par cette révélation qui n'était en fait que la vérité, s'approcha de ses deux amis et leur dit :

-Je suis d'accord avec Hermione : donnons-nous une dernière chance et mettons-y tous du notre »

Les yeux embués, Hermione lui sourit et Ron serra la main de son ami

« oui, dit-il, une dernière chance »

Une fois rentrés dans la tour des gryffondors, tous les trois se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher, chacun pensant à la promesse qu'il avait fait.

Bon bah vla...le chapitre fut relativement court mais les suivants le seront moins ...j'attends vos comms' !


	3. Prises de responsabilités

Bjr tout l'MOOONDE ! lol. Eh oui ! today votre bridget pète la forme : g réussi –chose pas gagnée d'avance comme je vous l'avait surement raconté…- à trouver un ordi avec connection internet ! magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Alors je me dépêche d'ajouter un nouveau chap. Et peut-être que si vous êtes sages, vous en aurez un de plus la semaine prochaine…mdr.

Allez, bis !

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée bridget

………….

RAR :

Hermione2b : tjrs fidèle au poste à ce que je vois ! lol. C'est sympas, merci !j'espère que la suite te plaira…

HappyHermia : Meeeeuh nan que t'es pas tarée…lol Raaah, une fan de Potter…du calme voyons, restons calme… …bon, ok, j'te pardonne : on peut pas être parfaite , lol

'titemione : oulà ! quel enthousiasme ! ça fait plaisir à voir et c'est assez flatteur…bon j'arrête sinon mes chevilles vont vraiment enfler…merci bcp !

Lola Malefoy : ralalalala mais tu me mets dans tous mes états avec ta review ! c'est toi qui a failli me faire pleurer… de joie ! toucher mes lecteurs c'est la plus belle chose qui m'arrive essuye une larme mdr

Eh bé ! j'ai explosé mon nbre de reviews sur ce coup là ! c'est bien ! c'est même super ! alors j'espère que vous continuerez à me donner de vos nouvelles en cliquant tout en bas de la page ! lol. Allez, je vous retiens pas +…

………..

Dès le lendemain matin tous les trois s'attelèrent à leurs nouvelles responsabilités en commençant par le commencement, c'est à dire en discutant autour d'un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertille Crochue ; l'un des derniers que Ron et ses amis avaient acheté à Pré-au-Lard lors de leur dernière sortie.

Bien que la veille au soir les trois amis aient été fort désagréables les uns envers les autres, leur discussion fut paisible, et parfois même quelques rirent fusèrent.

Faire régner la sérénité chez les gryffondors alors que les détraqueurs rôdaient au dehors pour Merlin sait quelle raison ne serait pas une mince affaire et l'absence de Dumbledore ainsi que celle de plusieurs professeurs n'arrangerait rien. D'un commun accord, les trois amis décidèrent de se séparer en 3 groupes pour les rondes de nuit afin de couvrir plus d'espace en moins de temps. En effet, tous les 3 étaient parfaitement capables de produire un patronus : Ron s'était perfectionné grâce aux conseils avisés d'Harry et Hermione avait appris le sort dans un livre puis par l'intermédiaire de la pratique.

Le soir même, leur première ronde commença. Hermione, toujours ponctuelle, attendait Ron en tapant légèrement du pied sur le tapis de la salle commune, signe visible de l'impatience qui envahissait la jeune fille :

« Ron, tu vas te dépêcher oui ? Nous n'allons pas à Pré au Lard, nous sommes censés protéger Poudlard !

La jeune fille, au bord de la crise de nerf, essaya de se calmer et, tout en respirant un bon coup, s'approcha de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons :

-Ron, dépêche -toi !

Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, elle allait prendre le parti de monter, n'ayant pas froid aux yeux, quand elle vit le jeune rouquin descendre. Il était élégamment habillé et avait même pris la peine de changer de cravate, son ancienne étant partiellement rongée par les mites.

-C'est bon, j'arriiive !

-Eh ben ! fit la jeune fille t'en as mis du temps, mais à voir ton accoutrement, je veux bien te pardonner .

Puis, voyant Ron qui se jetait un dernier coup d'œil dans un miroir :

-Mais oui, tu es beau, allez, zou, tu vas réussir à me mettre en retard, moi la fille qui suis toujours ponctuelle, gronda gentiment Hermione. Dépêches, Harry nous attend dehors.

Tous deux sortirent de la salle commune et retrouvèrent leur ami derrière le tableau de la grosse dame qui ,par l'intermédiaire d'un mot de passe, assurait que pas un intrus n'arriverait à pénétrer dans la tour des gryffondors.

Harry, lui aussi, était élégamment vêtu :

« Vous vous êtes passés le mot à ce que je vois ! C'est malin, j'ai l 'air d'une souillon maintenant plaisanta Hermione

-Bon, alors on fait comme on a dit ?s'assura Harry

-Oui, tu prend le couloir Nord et je m'occupe de celui de l'Ouest,…

-…le Sud m'étant réservé …compléta Ron

-…Le couloir Est étant surveillé par Rusard, termina Hermione.

- Personnellement, je ne tiens pas trop à croiser ce vieux grincheux, affirma Ron

Harry hocha la tête :

-C' est bon, nous sommes au point. Reste à espérer que les détraqueurs ne se risqueront pas dans le château, car même si nous savons faire des patronus efficaces, ils restent des adversaires dangereux.

Tous les trois se séparèrent, et chacun rejoignit le couloir qui lui était attitré.

Heureusement pour les 3 amis, la nuit fut calme, et pas l'ombre d'un détraqueur n'apparut dans le château.

Le jour suivant, lors du petit-déjeuner, tous le monde put aisément remarquer que ni le directeur ni les professeurs qui étaient partis avec lui n'étaient rentrés à Poudlard : de nombreuses chaises à la table des professeurs étaient vides.

Le professeur Flitwick monta sur un tabouret et commença une allocution :

« Les enfants, notre bien aimé directeur et quelques-uns de vos professeurs sont encore manquants aujourd'hui. Les élèves qui s'étaient donc vus attribués certaines tâches particulières sont priés de les continuer et ce jusqu'au retour du directeur, merci de votre attention »

Un brouhaha général suivit ce court discours. De chaque tables fusaient des conversations et autres commentaires.

A la table des Gryffondors, Ginny, la sœur de Ron, se tourna vers ce dernier pour le questionner :

« De quoi parlait Flitwick ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache, répondit le rouquin en enfournant sa énième tranche de cake, je suis toujours le dernier informé ! et, tout en disant cela, il trouva soudain très intéressants le chocolat qui était dans son bol. « Quel crétin, se dit-il, s'il y a une chose que je fais le pire parmi toutes les choses que je ne sais pas faire, c'est bien mentir »

-Mais si tu savais quelquechose, tu me le dirais, hein ?

La jeune fille se pencha sur son frère et se mit à chuchoter :

-De toute manière, si tu ne me disais pas ce que tu sais, j'aurai un moyen de te le faire dire moi !

-Ah ouais ? Ron tourna la tête en direction de sa sœur d'un air mi-intéressé mi-inquiet

-Ouais !

« Je ne sais peut-être pas mentir, mais je sais quand les autres mentent. Et là, sœurette, je parie que tu bluffes ! »

-Si tu le dis ! J'attends de voir !

- Allez, quoi, sois sympas !

Le rouquin se leva et allait rejoindre la porte quand il entendit les dernières paroles de sa sœur

-De toute façon, je saurai bien ce que tu mijotes d'une manière ou d'une autre ! »

…………

Et vlàà ! c'est fini ! n'oubliez paaas…la review ! bon, ok je deviens soulante …mais bon, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, nan ? mdr


	4. discussion enflammée

BONJOUUUR ! j'espère que vous passez tous d'exceeeellentes vacances. Suite à quelques…imprévus dirons-nous, je n'ai pas pu remettre à jour lorsque je le souhaitais…mais bon, le tout c'est que je sois là, nan ?

Anyway, j'ai sauté sur la 1ère occasion pour remettre à jour ma fic. J'espère que la suite vous plaira …donnez-moi de vos nouvelles car, même si je suis au fin fond de la France, savoir qu'on apprécie mon travail me fait toujours autant plaisir….

Bonne lecture !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

………….

Je remercie 'titemione et Hermione2b pour leurs reviews encourageantes et j'espère en avoir un peu plus pour la suite 

………..

Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais c'était nécessaire pour l'histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Dites-moi votre avis SVP !

Comme prévu, personne ne sortit du château ce jour là ni les jours suivants : la sévère punition et la peur étant amplement suffisantes pour dissuader toute tentative de sortie.

Ce soir là, Harry Ron et Hermione s'étaient regroupés autour de la cheminée de leur salle commune pour bavarder discrètement de leur 4è ronde de nuit successive :

« C'est bizarre non ? commença le Survivant, ça va faire 5 jours que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Dumbledore ! Pas un hibou, rien !

- ça doit prendre du temps de tirer des informations de ce crétin de ministre de la magie, répliqua Ron

Hermione s'assit dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui entouraient l'âtre :

-Je suis sûre que vous vous faites du soucis pour rien : celui qui arrivera à surpasser Dumbledore n'est pas encore né ! Quant à cet incompétent du ministère, il a bien trop peur de notre directeur pour tenter quoique ce soit ou même pour lui résister.

-A t'entendre, Dumbledore est tout puissant !

-Mais il l'est, Ron ! Sans compter qu'il est accompagné des professeurs des 4 maisons. A eux seuls Mc Gonagall et Rogue valent leur pesant de gallions, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mouais ! Rogue sans ses précieuses potions ne vaux pas grand chose, quand à Mc Gonagall…ben quoi ? Vous en faîtes une tête ! On dirait que vous avez vu passer Celui-dont-on- ne-doit- pas- prononcer- le- nom

Harry et Hermione avaient tous les deux changé de couleur : tandis que le visage d'Harry virait au blanc cassé, celui d'Hermione s'empourprait à vue d'œil. Tous les deux regardaient les flammes de la cheminée avec une sorte de crainte. Quand Ron qui, 2 min auparavant, était dos à la cheminée se retourna, il vit avec horreur que la tête de Severus Rogue était dessinée par les flammes du foyer :

-Quelque chose à me dire, Mr Weasley ? interrogea le professeur avec son mince rictus habituel

-…

-Peu importe –son visage devint soudainement grave- . Le directeur m'a chargé de prévenir les responsables des 4 maisons ainsi que Rubéus Hagrid qu'il faut immédiatement évacuer Poudlard.

Ron, qui s'était remis de ses émotions, le coupa :

-Quoi ? En pleine nuit ? Et pour aller où ? C'est de la folie ! En plus à nous à nous 3 gérer plus de 300 élèves c'est impossible !

-Mr WEASLEY ! -Rogue le foudroya de son regard flamboyant- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Tout d'abord vous serez 12 si on regroupe tous les responsables. Ensuite, je vous rappelle qu'il y a des professeurs qui sont restés au château. Inutile de vous préciser que c'est à eux que vous devez obéir et que vous ne pourrez prendre aucune décision sans leur consentement. Je m'en vais de ce pas avertir les professeurs et les responsables ui ne seraient pas informés de la nouvelle.

Alors que Rogue allait disparaître de la cheminée, Hermione leva une main timide en toussotant légèrement :

-Qui a-t'il encore ? fit Rogue

-Excusez-moi professeur, mais j'aimerai que vous répondiez à certaines de mes questions

On pouvait clairement lire l'exaspération sur le visage du professeur, néanmoins il s'attarda un moment :

-Et quelles sont-elles ; Miss Je-Sais-Tout ?

Ayant pris une complète assurance, Hermione commença :

-Je voudrai savoir si vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle les détraqueurs sont ici. De plus, évacuer Poudlard ne suffit pas : où allons-nous ? Enfin, devons-nous emporter toutes nos affaires ?

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait prévoir, le professeur resta parfaitement maître de lui-même et fut même, comble du comble, aimable (oui oui, vous avez bien lu ! ) :

-Pour une fois que vos questions sont pertinentes, Miss Granger, je vais y répondre.

Hermione, aussi surprise que ses amis de la réaction de Rogue, entendit Harry murmurer :

« C'est pas possible, ils ont du lui faire un lavage de cerveau ou un truc du genre ! »

-Pour ce qui est des détraqueurs, nous ne savons pas leurs intentions exactes. Nous avons uniquement appris qu'ils avaient rejoint le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'ils étaient plus dangereux que d'habitude, c'est pourquoi une évacuation de Poudlard est absolument indispensable pour la sécurité de tous.

Pour évacuer le château, les professeurs auront des directives et votre travail se bornera à les faire appliquer sans que ce soit la panique générale, ce qui compliquerait singulièrement le travail. Il ne faut surtout pas que les détraqueurs remarquent l'évacuation sinon cette dernière risque d'être un carnage. Je ne peux pas vous dire la destination car le sort qui protégeait cette cheminée du contrôle des mangemorts est bientôt dissout.

Pour les affaires, emmenez le strict nécessaire ainsi qu'une trousse de secours à retirer auprès de Mme Pomfresh."

Sans laisser aux 3 adolescents le temps de poser plus de questions, Rogue disparut dans les flammes dans un crépitement retentissant.

………

Voilààà…alors pour avoir la suite, j'espère ke vs sav koi faire… ;)


	5. rencontre venimeuse

BONJOUR A TOUOUOUS !

Bon, alors cette fois c'est malheureusement la bonne : je pars en vacances pendant environ 3 semaines. J'espère cependant que vous me laisserez pleeeeeeeeeein de reviews et dès que je pourrai je remettrai ma fic à jour, foi de Bridget.

Donc , sans plus attendre, voilà la suite de ma fic qui, je l'espère ; vous plaira 

Votre très dévouée Bridget

PS : je sais que j'ai peut-être été rapide et donc je n'ai pas bcp de reviews cette fois-ci, mais bon, espérons que la prochaine fois sera la bonne 

….

RAR : merci à hermione2b pour son soutien … 

…….

Le lendemain, alors que Poudlard se réveillait à peine, Hermione, habillée, descendit de la salle commune des gryffondors pour se mettre à la recherche d'Hagrid : elle voulait en savoir plus sur les détraqueurs et leurs présence autour de Poudlard. Peut-être serait-il plus informé sur le sujet . En effet, Hagrid avait des habitudes excentriques et surtout depuis que Dumbledore l'avait invité à venir dormir au château pour dormir dans le dortit de Rogue en attendant que la situation fut réglée (le dit professeur n'étant pas là !) . Le dimanche était le jour où il se levait à l'aube (allez savoir pourquoi !). Quant à son petit déjeuner, elle préférait le prendre avec ses deux amis ce qui serait plus convivial que de le prendre seule. Alors qu'elle attendait que les escaliers la conduisent au rez-de-chaussée, elle fut surprise de sentir une odeur de cacao et de café. En règle générale, ces pauvres elfes de maison ne commençaient leur service que lorsqu'au moins un élève était présent dans la grande salle. Qui pouvait-il bien y avoir dans la grande salle à une heure aussi matinale ? De nature curieuse, la jeune fille s'approcha de la porte de la grande salle et s'aperçut qu'elle était verrouillée.

« Etrange ! pensa t-elle »

Néanmoins, comme l'odeur n'avait pas faiblit, la jeune fille lança tira sa baguette de sa poche :

« Alohomora ! »chuchota-t-elle

La lourde porte de la grande salle se mit en branle dans un cri strident et le ciel ensoleillé de la salle apparut progressivement devant les yeux de la jeune fille qui maudissait déjà sa curiosité. Cependant, une fois la porte complètement ouverte, rien ne se passa : les longues tables des 4 maisons étaient vides et la salle totalement déserte.

Haussant les épaules, elle se préparait à repartir quand, en se retournant, elle vit un croissant se balader dans les airs. Intriguée, elle suivit le croissant des yeux et arriva à la table des serpentards. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un jeune homme se tenant debout au fond de la salle. Il était négligemment appuyé contre l'un des murs et avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles, son baladeur posé sur une petite table à côté de lui . Il était blond, athlétique, habillé d'une longue cape de sorcier noire premier choix et arborait une cravate vert et argent. Hermione n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré. Le Serpentard, qui n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de la Gryffondor, avait les yeux plongés dans le vide et la seule trace de vie dans ce corps était le torse du jeune homme qui se soulevait doucement et marquait la cadence du souffle de cette vipère qui semblait endormie dans ses pensés. Lorsque le croissant s'approcha, il tendit négligemment la main pour l'attraper et prononça :

« Accio café ! »

Aussitôt une sorte de thermos remplit de café apparut et, tout en planant dans les airs, le thermos versa son contenu dans le bol du Serpentard qui se trouvait près du baladeur. Hermione, allait elle aussi se perdre dans ses pensées , lorsque le blondinet, tiré de sa rêverie, releva brusquement la tête et constata la présence d'Hermione. La jeune fille, le regarda fixement en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer derrière ces yeux glacials et surtout quand et comment Malfoy commencerait-il son agression verbale.

« Une porte fermée, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? siffla t-il avec colère

-Et une grande salle, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? rétorqua Hermione

-Tu n'avais pas à rentrer

-Qu' est -ce qu'il y a ? T'es vexé parce que tu as passé plus de 5 min dans la même pièce que moi sans m'insulter ? Eh ben va pleurer dans les jupons de ton père. C'est bien ça, hein ? Il a des jupons sous sa robe ?

Hermione, amusée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, et sentant la colère de toutes ces années d'humiliations ressurgir en elle, continua :

-Il a tellement peur de Dumbledore qu'il va se réfugier près du Seigneur des ténèbres. De toute façon, toi et ta famille vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches !

Drago, qui avait changé de couleur, prit brutalement Hermione par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur auquel il s'était appuyé quelques minutes auparavant et la maintint fermement.

-Et toi, tu sais ce que c'est que le courage, hum ? Tu fais peut-être comme Potter à te jeter comme une conne dans la gueule du loup pour passer un max de temps à l'infirmerie et te faire aduler par des centaines de sorciers.

Alors qu'Hermione essayait en vain de se liberer, le Serpentard resserra son sa poigne et, de son autre main libre, il leva le menton de la jeune fille, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder :

-C'est bizarre, je ne t'ai pas vue près de Potter quand il a combattu Voldemort en 1ère année. Tu n'étais pas là non plus lorsqu'il a vaincu le basilique. Et où étais-tu pendant l'épreuve de la coupe de feu quand le maître des ténèbres a failli le tuer ? C'est ce que tu appelles du courage ? Ou peut-être de l'amitié ?

Alors que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin des yeux d'Hermione, Drago eut un sourire narquois et relâcha le menton d'Hermione pour essuyer sournoisement une larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune fille :

-Et c'est ça que tu appelles du courage ? Tu peux parler ! T'es-tu déjà seulement demandée si Potter et Weasley n'en avaient pas marre de toujours avoir une intello avec eux. Ce doit être fatiguant de te supporter toute la journée !

-Moi au moins j'ai des vrais amis, tenta de répondre la jeune fille d'une voix enrouée

Il la dévisageait avec haine et allait lever sa baguette sur elle lorsqu'un expeliarmus retentissant se fit entendre. Drago, surpris, tourna la tête. Harry et Ron, baguettes à la main, se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, fulminants. Hermione profita de cet effet de surprise pour se dégager de la poigne du jeune homme et s'élança vers ses amis qui pintaient une nouvelle fois leurs baguettes vers Malfoy :

-Arrêtez, il n'en vaut pas la peine, regardez, je vais bien ! intervint la jeune fille en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

Harry baissa légèrement sa baguette :

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui, répondit doucement Hermione

-Tant mieux, Maintenant il vapayer pour ce qu'il a dit, ce qu'il a fait et surtout pour ce qu'il est

Harry releva brusquement sa baguette et un endoloris éclata. Aussitôt, Malfoy fut agité de soubresauts et se tordit de douleur. Hermione, paniquée, réussit néanmoins à saisir sa baguette et hurla :

-Finite Incantatem !

Malfoy sentit la douleur disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et il se releva. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la grande salle, nullement impressionné et, en sortant, il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Harry, leurs visages diamétralement opposés, le blondinet chuchota :

-Tu me paieras ça Potter. Même tes parents n'auront pas souffert à côté de ce que je vais te faire subir.

Harry, prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois, fut stoppé dans son élan par Ron qui, cette fois, avait anticipé le geste de son ami :

-'Mione a raison Harry, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. »

Drago les toisa tous les trois de son regard méprisant et s'en alla en d'un pas rapide.

Une fois seuls, un silence s'installa entre nos trois amis qui préférèrent éviter le cas 'Malfoy' afin que chacun reste parfaitement calme pour assurer l'évacuation du château.

Le professeur Flitwick, par son irruption dans la grande salle, vint interrompre le silence qui commençait à peser lourd dans le trio . Le professeur de lévitation, qui était visiblement bouleversé par les récents évènements, annonça :

« Réunion des responsables dans le bureau du directeur de toute urgence ! Mr Weasley, veuillez vous approchez je vous prie. Voici le mot de passe... »

Le professeur tira Ron par sa manche de sorcier pour qu'il se baisse , et lui confia le mot de passe. Voyant Harry et Hermione interrogateurs –d'habitude les professeurs, sachant l'amitié du trio, ne faisaient aucune distinction-, le professeur s'expliqua :

-Comprenez bien que Poudlard est en grand danger et que les détraqueurs peuvent entrer dans le château à tout moment. La dernière chose que nous souhaitons est qu'ils prennent possession du bureau de notre directeur qui est le cœur même de notre école et qui est aussi le centre d'une puissante magie, ce que tout le monde sait.

Les deux amis, nullement gênés, acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et , tandis que le prfesseur Flitwick allait prévenir les autres responsables, ils suivirent Ron jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Fini pour ce chapitre! La suite au prochain numéro


	6. Evacuation

EH BIEN NON ! NON VOUS NE REVEZ PAS C EST BIEN MOI ! NON VOUS NE REVEZ PAS C'EST BIEN LA SUITE DE MA FIC !

Comme c'est le jour de la braderie de lille –mdr-, je vous envoie un chap tout récemment tapé et qui devrait vous redonner du coeur aux reviews, du moins je l'espère. Toutes mes + plates excuses pour cette si INTERMINAAAABLE attente mais les vacances, et la connection internet, chez moi ça fait 2. Eh oui, je suis en pleine forme, du moins pour le moment. Donc j'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience. Alors à vos claviers !

Bonne lecture à tous

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

CAELLA : merci bcp ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Hermione2b : si ça te dérange pas, JE préfère m'occuper du sort de malfoy –avance d'un pas menaçant vers la lectrice apeurée-...COMPRIS ? lol

'tite mione et Happy Hermia : eh ben v'la la suite, dites-m'en des news !

Arrivés en haut de l'escalier qui conduisait chez le directeur, Fumseck les accueillit d'un grand cri réjouit. Hermione, attendrie et émerveillée par l'oiseau, s'approcha de lui quand ce dernier se réduit en cendres. Surprise, elle se tourna vers Harry qui lui sourit :

-Moi aussi ça m'a fait le même effet la première fois !

Et, tandis que le phénix renaissait de ses cendres par un secret que lui seul détient, le trio entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Le professeur Flitwick était suivi des autres responsables des différentes maisons. Harry eut l'agréable surprise de revoir Cho en tant que responsable des serdaigles, et n'accorda pas un regard aux responsables de Serpentards, sachant pertinemment qui il y trouverait.

Une fois chacun installé dans un fauteuil, le professeur commença :

« Hier, dit-il, le professeur Rogue vous a tous contactés par le billet des cheminées pour vous expliquer la situation en quelques mots. Naturellement, aujourd'hui la situation est devenue un peu plus claire et le directeur en personne m'a fait part de l'importance de cette évacuation. Visiblement des problèmes se sont posés entre le ministère et les membres du corps enseignant de cette école

-Evidemment, coupa un jeune homme blond qui se tenait dans un fauteuil situé devant celui de Cho, quand on sait quels incapables ils emploient aux ministères, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil plus que significatif à Ron

-Mr Malfoy, reprit le professeur de sa voix sucrée, laissez-moi continuer s'il vous plaît. Bien. Suite à ces problèmes, et vu la menace que représentent les détraqueurs pour les élèves et en particulier pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous qui sont aussi les plus fragiles …

-T' as vu Granger, on parle de toi, coupa Drago d'un air narquois

Hermione, rouge de colère, se leva et gifla Malfoy comme elle l'avait fait dans sa troisième années au collège. Le blondinet, tout sourire, encaissa le coup et attendit qu'elle se fut rassise pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Pansy, sa copine .

-Un peu de calme voyons ! intervint le professeur. Et vous Mr Malfoy, cessez de m'interrompre ! Il faut donc évacuer le château sous les plus brefs délais, à savoir aujourd'hui. Les professeurs restants et les responsables devront se diviser en deux groupes : le 1er groupe évacuera les élèves et les conduira vers le collège de sorcellerie de Durmstang, qui a gentiment proposé de nous héberger quelques temps.

Les yeux d'Hermione pétillèrent de joie : Krum, elle allait revoir Krum !

-Le 2ème groupe assurera les arrières des élèves en continuant de vivre normalement dans le château afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des détraqueurs.

-Ouais, ben faire passer plusieurs centaines d'élèves sous le nez des détraqueurs ça va pas être discret, coupa Pansy

-C'est pourquoi, nous allons utiliser les nombreux passages secrets qui mènent à Pré au Lard. De là nous pourrons aisément nous rendre à Durmstang par l'intermédiaire de portoloins qui seront gracieusement mis à notre dispositions par le collège. Le premier groupe se composera des responsables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Ceux de Serpentard et de Gryffondor resteront au château.

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai, j'ai la poisse aujourd'hui ou quoi ? »pensa Hermione

La jeune fille jeta un regard en biais vers le groupe des Serpentards qui, loin d'avoir l'air affligé par l'annonce de la nouvelle, se tordait de rire Ron se pencha près de son amie :

-C'est quoi leur problème ? chuchota- t'il

Hermione haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et reporta son attention sur le professeur Flitwick :

-Il est bien évident, disait ce dernier , que le 2ème groupe ne sera pas seul et qu'il sera encadré par les quelques professeurs restants au château.

Le professeur sauta du fauteuil du directeur sur lequel il s'était assis au début de son discours et se dressa devant les élèves :

-Cependant, les uns comme les autres vous allez tous aider à évacuer en informant les autres élèves de vos maisons respectives du départ pour Durmstang. Qu'ils n'emportent que le strict nécessaire : les responsables restants auront pour objectif d'expédier par un sort que je leur apprendrai les affaires restantes à leur propriétaire. Et surtout les enfants, évitez tout mouvement de panique : un mouvement anormal pourrait compromettre notre discrétion face aux détraqueurs et nous mettre tous en grave danger. Nous attendons également de vous que vous soyez efficaces et solidaires dans cette épreuve, quelque soient les couleurs de votre maison, acheva le professeur en lançant un regard entendu aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors »

En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, Ron, Harry et Hermione se rendirent d'un pas lent vers la tour des gryffondors où ils annoncèrent aux élèves l'intention du directeur et la destination.

Partout au même moment dans Poudlard, un souffle de panique emplit les élèves à l'annonce de la terrible nouvelle : si Poudlard devenait dangereux, quel endroit pourrait être sûr ? Néanmoins, tout se passa bien.Et une fois tous les élèves évacués par le passage se situant derrière la vieille sorcière, le professeur Flitwick convoqua nos trois amis ainsi que les Serpentards pour leur dire un dernier mot :

« Merci de votre coopération, dit-il d'un air joyeux, tout s'est parfaitement bien passé. L'installation au collège de Durmstang demande beaucoup de travail. Il faudra donc que vous restiez seuls quelques jours, mais certains professeurs reviendront au plus vite pour prendre votre place. Vous avez été choisis car vous êtes en dernier année et que vous êtes aussi assez puissants pour défier les détraqueurs. Soyez néanmoins très prudents et restez solidaires. Sur ce, je vous laisse. »

Le professeur d'engouffra dans le passage secret et referma la petite porte derrière lui. Alors que les deux groupes rivaux se regardaient d'un air de profond mépris, la tête du professeur refit son apparition :

« Ah ! J'oubliais ! N'oubliez pas d'envoyer les affaires restantes assez rapidement. Pour cela il vous suffit de taper trois fois de votre baguette l'objet voulu en récitant : propriaitarius ! »

Une fois le professeur repartit, les deux groupes se séparèrent avec joie. Et, alors qu'il avançait avec ses amis en direction de la tour vide des Gryffondors, Harry se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son ennemi. Malfoy, comme s'il avait senti ce regard, se retourna à son tour et gratifia le Survivant d'un sourire mauvais tout en criant :

« Prends garde Potter, les journées seront rudes ! »

Eh ben voilà, tout se termine pour ce chapitre sur cette petite note de suspens qui, je l'espère, bvous motivera pr me laisser quelques reviews 

Alors !


	7. début des hostilités

Salut tout le monde ! Qu'on se le dise, en ce moment je suis généreuse : deux chapitres en – d'une semaines...Il faut dire que 4 reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir : c'est + que je n'en attendais !

Donc voilà, je ne serai pas longue pour vous faire profiter de la suite, alors bonne lecture, et à vos claviers !

Votre très dévouée Bridget Jones

RAR :

The lord of shadows : mais nooon, Malfoy n'est pas embêtant ! Quand on s'appelle « lord of shadows », c'est presque comme 'Lord Voldemort », alors tu vas pas me dire que Malfoy est embêtant, hein ! -**monte sur c grands chevaux-, lol**

HappyHermia :merci pour tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite !

'tite mione : Que de questions ! J'espère qu'elle trouveront un semblant de réponse dans cette suite !

hermione2b : ok, je v essayer d'aller voir ta fic. O k où j'oublierai, rappelles-le moi  lol. Merci pour ton commentaire et sus à Potter ! lol

Hermione resserra sa cravate rouge et or : ce soir commençaient les rondes de nuit. Lors des multiples autres recommandations que leur avait fait le professeur Flitwick, il avait clairement annoncé la couleur : les nuits de sommeil seraient courte et les rondes plus étendues : il fallait également surveiller les tours des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles en plus de leurs maisons respectives.

Là n'était pas ce qui dérangeait le plus la jeune fille. En effet, le professeur Flitwick avait exigé qu'il y ait une collaboration complète entre les deux maisons et que, par conséquent, les élèves responsables se promènent par groupe de deux à raison d'un responsable de chaque maison par groupe. Hermione se regarda pensivement une dernière fois dans le miroir :

« Qu'est-ce qui serait le pire ? se demanda t-elle Tomber sur cette vipère de Malfoy, cette excitée de Pansy Parkinson ou sur ce lourdaud de Goyle ? De toute façon, Flitwick a précisé que 3 jours ne suffiraient pas pour s'installer convenablement et faire toutes les démarches nécessaires et que, de plus, il se transplanerait chaque soir à Poudlard pour vérifier les équipes. Et dire qu'avant on ne pouvait pas transplaner ! Evidemment, il faut que Dumbledore enlève secrètement le champ de force qui protégeait Poudlard juste quand on doit faire équipe avec des Serpentards ! C'est du sadisme ?».

Une fois prête, la jeune fille quitta le dortoir vide des filles de Gryffondor et se rendit dans la salle commune où l'attendaient Ron et Harry. Tous les deux étaient au supplice, eux aussi, à l'idée de devoir faire équipe avec un Serpentard :

« Les amis, commença Ron, je veux bien être solidaire, mais là j'en peux plus. On peut pas être solidaires à distance ?

-Non, Mr Weasley, on ne peut pas !

Dans un « pop »retentissant, le professeur Flitwick, tout sourire, venait de transplaner :

« Voici les groupes de ce soir -les trois amis serrèrent les dents- Miss Granger, vous ferez équipe avec Mr Goyle…

Hermione, à moitié soulagée, se dit mentalement que ça aurait pu être pire.

-Vous, Mr Weasley, vous irez avec Mlle Parkinson…

Ron, soulagé lui aussi, ne put réprimer un soupir de satisfaction et allait exploser de joie, lorsqu'il rencontra le visage catastrophé d'Harry.

-Quant à vous, Mr Potter, vous rejoindrez Mr Malfoy pour ce soir. Je repasserai éventuellement dans la soirée pour voir si tout va bien. Bonne soirée à tous, et soyez prudents ! »

Une fois le professeur disparu, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers leur ami. Ce dernier était encore en état de choc.

La voix de Ron le ramena à la réalité :

« Toutes mes condoléances, mon vieux, dit-il en lui tapotant amicalement le dos, je compatis vraiment »

C'est alors qu'Harry Potter, le survivant, réalisa qu'il n'allait peut-être pas survivre à une nuit entière avec Malfoy, son pire ennemi.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que les détraqueurs embrassaient tranquillement quelques-unes de leurs victimes, ils entendirent, venant du plus profond de la nuit, deux cris de douleur :

« Nooooooooooooooooooooon ! »

Ainsi, le moment qu'ils redoutaient tous arriva : tous les six se rassemblèrent dans le hall d'entrée et chacun, le cœur lourd, poings et dents serrés, chacun se dirigea vers son partenaire pour la nuit.

Une fois Hermione partie avec Goyle et Ron avec Pansy, Harry se tourna vers Drago qui le fixait déjà d'un regard rempli de mépris. Tous les deux restèrent là à se dévisager puis, à la surprise d'Harry, Drago se décida à rompre le silence :

« Bon, ben puisque je dois supporter, le balafré, on va mettre des règles entre nous.

Le blondinet se dirigea vers Harry et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de ce dernier. Leurs souffles chargés de haine l'un pour l'autre se mêlaient :

-Tu ne me parles pas, je ne te parles pas et il n'y aura pas de problème, ok ? »

Harry accepta d'un bref mouvement de tête : il n'était pas d'humeur à contrarier Malfoy mais se tenait néanmoins sur la défensive. Drago en tête, tous les deux s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir qui menait vers la tour des Serdaigles. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la petite cour carrée qui se trouvait au milieu de Poudlard, ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Goyle. Ce dernier, qui était en grande conversation avec Hermione -il ne s'apercevait pas qu'il faisait un monologue-, se tut dès qu'il vu Drago. Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui lui répondit par un regard de détresse : visiblement, la nuit serait être pénible pour tout le monde.

Alors qu'Harry et Drago les dépassaient, Goyle continua :

-Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la 1ère année, tu as l'air

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre : ça faisait un quart d'heure que Goyle n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne répondait pas :

« Ce qu'il peut être fatiguant celui-là, »pensa la jeune fille. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle n'y tint plus :

-Ca te dérangerait de la mettre en veilleuse ?

La question fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour Goyle qui, depuis le début de leur ronde avait, Hermione devait se l'avouer avec dégoût, commencé à un peu trop se chauffer à son goût. L'effet fut immédiat et Goyle se tut instantanément. Après qu'ils eurent fait quelques mètres dans un silence de plomb, Hermione eut soudain une idée lumineuse : pourquoi ne pas se servir de Goyle pour avoir des infos sur Malfoy ? La jeune fille considéra son partenaire d'un rapide coup d'œil : il avait l'air penaud et bavard. En plus, avec un peu d'aide, il aurait sans doute aucun mal à avouer quelques vérités sur Malfoy qu'Hermione rêvait de balancer à la figure du principal intéressé après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans la grande salle. La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement :

« Ce n'es pas trop dur de suivre cette fouine en permanence ?

Goyle s'arrêta lui aussi et prit un air grave :

-Je ne te permets pas de traiter mon ami de fouine.

-Tu appelles ça un ami, Tu as vu comment il te traite ?

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Goyle et il reprirent la marche :

-Il l'avait prévu !

Hermione leva les sourcils :

-Qui avait prévu quoi ?

-Drago. Il m'avait prévenu que tu voudrai m'éloigner de lui et m'inciter à le détester.

Le jeune homme prit un air important :

-Mais entre Serpentards, c'est à la vie à la mort Granger !

Le simple fait d'entendre se faire appeler comme ça eut un effet considérable sur la jeune fille : que Malfoy l'appelle comme ça, passe encore car c'était son ennemi de toujours. Mais que ce crétin se permette cette familiarité ! Néanmoins, Hermione reprit le contrôle d'elle même et tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer : il fallait tirer des informations et vite !

-Tu as raison, je vous sous-estime tous les deux. Drago m'a en fait toujours impressionnée

Ce fut autour de Goyle de paraître surpris. En effet, Hermione jouait gros sur ce mensonge et il fallait à tout prix que ce niais avale l'hameçon sinon elle aurait à subir les foudres de son ennemi et surtout ses railleries .

-Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour toujours être au top et ne jamais tomber de haut, continua la jeune fille. Même si je suis l'une de ses ennemies ; je comprendrai s'il avait quelques moments de faiblesse. Mais je ne supposes qu'il n'en a pas !

-Tu te trompes, il en a !

Goyle s'arrêta soudain. Hermione respira : le poisson avait mordu, restait à remonter la ligne précautionneusement.

Une fois la nuit passée, les couples se séparèrent et Hermione fut la dernière à rentrer à la tour des gryffondors. Harry et Ron y étaient déjà entrain de discuter de leur supplice mutuel :

-Tu te rends compte , confiait le rouquin, elle n'a pas arrêté de me bassiner avec Malfoy : j'ai encore plus envie de me le faire qu'avant , quand je le voyais !

-Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? fit Hermione en arrivant dans la pièce

Harry pouffa de rire tandis que Ron fusilla son amie du regard :

-Et toi, ça a été ta nuit ? dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sadique

La jeune fille s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune et sourit gracieusement à son ami :

-Ca a été la plus belle nuit que j'ai jamais passée en compagnie de Goyle, fit-elle, joyeuse

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air surpris et inquiet. Hermione, percevant ce regard, se renfrogna :

-Mais non, que vous pouvez être bête ! Disons que j'ai appris des choses sur notre ami Malfoy qui me permettront le moment voulu de sortir les griffes !

Intéressés, Harry et Ron se penchèrent vers la jeune fille pour motiver ses confidences :

-Et… ? l'encouragea Harry

-Et je vais prendre une douche ! répondit la jeune fille en bondissant de son siège pour échapper à un interrogatoire

Elle se précipita dans le dortoir des filles ce qui n'arrêta pas ses deux amis qui la poursuivaient en riant, car ils savaient pertinemment qu'Hermione était la seule fille du dortoir. Hermione, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour échapper à ses amis, fut coincée dans la salle de bain et, tandis que tous les deux tournaient le dos à la porte et Ron prenait le pommeau de la douche et s'apprêtait à arroser son amie, Harry lui posa un ultimatum :

-Mione, on ne plaisante pas : si tu ne nous dis pas ce que tu sais, je ne te garantis pas que je pourrais retenir ce chien enragé, dit-il en désignant Ron du menton.

Les traits d'Hermione se durcirent brusquement. Surpris, Ron et Harry se retournèrent et découvrirent Malfoy dasn l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

-Potter et Weasley dans le dortoir des filles ! C'est bien dit-il, je prend note !

Harry s'avança, menaçant :

-Comment as-tu fait pour entre ici ? gronda t-il

Malfoy toisa le Survivant d'un regard amusé et répondit :

-Flitwick m'a donné le mot de passe. Il vous attend en bas dans 1h pour la réunion quotidienne une fois, bien sûr, que vous aurez terminé vos ébats, dit-il en ricanant.

Alors qu'Harry commençait à perdre patience, Hermione s'avança d'un pas assuré et, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Déguerpit d'ici

-Je te demande pardon Granger ?

Hermione prit un air attristé et continua :

-Tu m'auras vraiment poussé, Malfoy et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'as toi !

Méfiant, Malfoy ne répondit rien et plissa légèrement les yeux

-Dis-moi Drago, dit Hermione en s'approchant félinement de Malfoy et en le fixant droit dans les yeux, tu dors bien en ce moment ?

Une chose insensée aux yeux d'Harry et de Ron se passa : Malfoy perdit visiblement contenance et battit en retraite en s'en allant. Tandis qu'Hermione refusait obstinément de dire à ses amis quel était son moyen de pression, Malfoy ressortit furieux de la tour des gryffondors :

« Comment est-elle au courant ? »

Puis, stoppant net :

« Non ! Ce crétin ne serait pas allé jusqu'à… »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et ennuyé continua con chemin tout en ruminant : la partie s'annonçait serrée.

Et voilà ! Chapitre court, je vous l'accorde, mais bon...j'attends vos coms' !


	8. la lettre

Bonjour à tous ! Je veux pas remettre des siècles avant de continuer à publier alors voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que j'aurai un peu plus de reviews !eh oui, c'est comme ça, ça se monnaye, lol

Allez++ et bonne lecture

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR ;

Hermione2b : voilà la suite !

The lord of shadows : Un duel ? Hum...pensive, rêveuse...ça aurait pu être mais tu viens de me donner une id pour une fic...affaire à suivre, lol. Pour l'instant, dsl mais pas de duel pr cette fois. J'espère que tu aimeras tt de même la suite !

Harrypotter2904 : tiens.. un « potter » -**petit sourire à la malfoy- ** si tu n'étais pas reviewveur... lol

Les trois amis gagnèrent tranquillement le hall d'entrée où avait lieu la brève réunion.

« J'espère qu'il va se dépêcher, grogna Ron, j'ai faim !

-Ron, essaye de penser à autre chose qu'à ton ventre ! fit Hermione d'un ton agacé

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Weasley, fit l'hologramme du professeur Flitwick en apparaissant, je ne serai pas long !

Une fois que tous les 6 furent arrivés, le professeur commença :

-Les détraqueurs ne sont pas idiots : ils remarqueront bientôt que le château est quasiment vide. C'est pourquoi leur attaque sur le collège est imminente. Il faut néanmoins que vous restiez ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour repousser les assaillants. Des questions ?

-Et pourquoi ce serait à nous repousser les détraqueurs ? intervint Ron qui sentait que, pour une fois, tout le monde était d'accord avec lui, y compris Drago Malfoy (ce qui relevait de l'exploit).

-Question pertinente, Mr Weasley. Je vais être franc avec vous tous…

Le sourire réjouit du professeur Flitwick disparut et ses traits se tirèrent :

-…les détraqueurs s'étant alliés avec les mangemorts, ces derniers ont installé un champ de force autour du château. Par conséquent nous ne pourrons ni vous évacuer ni vous envoyer des renforts. Comme vous pouvez le voir je n'ai pas pu transplaner.

Abasourdis, les adolescents ne purent s'empêcher d'être envahis par un vent de panique. Hermione, pratique, rétorqua :

-Et les passages secrets par lesquels vous vous êtes enfuis ?

Le professeur secoua la tête d' un air navré :

- Le champ de force englobe tout le château : un simple contact pourrait vous tuer.

-Mais enfin, soyez réalistes, interrompit Drago, à 6 nous ne pouvons pas espérer repousser une armée de détraqueurs.

-Je suis vraiment navré, Mr Malfoy, Le directeur et tous vos professeurs réfléchissent activement à une solution pour cette situation pour le moins embarrassante . Vous vous devez d'espérer et de tenir bon : tout est mis en œuvre pour vous sortir de là ! Allez déjeuner sur-le-champ et tentez de reprendre des forces !

Le professeur disparut. Pansy Parkinson, sous la pression, fondit littéralement en larmes :

-Nous sommes perdus !Et dire que je vais mourir si jeune !

Malfoy la dévisagea d'un regard méprisant qui lui intimait clairement de se taire. Devant la gêne générale, Ron entreprit de faire diversion et se tourna vers ses mais

-Flitwick a raison : il ne faut pas se laisser mourir. Vous me suivez à la grande salle pour le petit dej' ?

-Harry, qui lui aussi voulait sortir de cette atmosphère pesante, acquiesça de la tête et emboîta le pas à Ron. Hermione, demeurée seule avec les Serpentards, était visiblement perdue dans ses pensées, comme si elle faisait un affreux cauchemar, elle fut parcourue d'un léger frisson :

-Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça, murmura t-elle , encore sous le choc.

Elle releva soudainement la tête et vit que Malfoy avait les yeux posés sur elle. Il semblait la sonder pour voir comment elle prenait la nouvelle. Aussitôt elle le fusilla du regard et suivit ses amis dans la grande salle.

Alors qu'Harry attaquait une tranche de Pudding , ce qui prouvait l'angoisse dans lequel il était (il détestait le Pudding), les Serpentards arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leur table. Aussitôt trois bols et des croissants apparurent.

Soudain, un hibou arriva dans la grande salle et voleta quelques instants au-dessus des adolescents :

-C'est impossible, dit Hermione, il aurait dû être tué par le champ de force

Pansy intervint :

-Si ça se trouve, Flitwick nous a menti : il n'y a aucun champ de force !

Mais, comme en réponse à Pansy, un hululement affolé se fit entendre par la fenêtre. Tous les 6 accoururent vers la fenêtre :

-C' est Hedwidge !

Le hibou tentait de passer mais se heurtait immanquablement à une sorte de bouclier : le champ de force existait réellement :

-Hedwige ! hurla Harry

Malfoy bondit sur son ennemi et lui plaqua une de ses mains sur la bouche du Survivant :

-Tu tiens à nous faire repérer, Potter ?

Mais déjà une sorte de masse flottante s'approchait de la fenêtre où était les adolescents :

-Tous à terre !

Gryffondors et Serpentards se laissèrent tomber au-dessous de la fenêtre. Une sensation de froid intense envahit la grande salle et tous purent voir le coin de la cape d'un détraqueur. Mais celui-ci ne s'aventura pas dans la salle et repartit, ne voyant rien d'anormal.

Harry fut la première à se relever :

-Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pris le contrôle de Poudlard ?

-Ils ont un plan, répondit Hermione

-Ou alors, dit Ron, c'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas attaquer ou mieux, parce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui ne doit pas être tué dans leur attaque.

Malfoy ne daigna pas se retourner mais il fronça ses longs sourcils blonds.

-Tu sais, dit Ron faisant mine de s'adresser à Harry, quelqu'un qui aurait un membre de sa famille chez les mangemorts, par exemple !

Maître de lui-même, Drago ne broncha pas, mais ses poings se serrèrent.

-Quelqu'un comme…Lucius Malfoy !

Le blondinet perdit cette fois le contrôle de lui-même :

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, Weasley ?

Ron, malgré un léger frémissement, ne put retenir un sourire :

-Ce que j'insinue ? Mais enfin, Malfoy, tout le monde sait ici que ton père est un mangemort ! Alors ne fais pas l'étonné ! Tu m'as souvent humilié, mais je préfère que mon père soit au ministère et que nous ne roulions pas sur l'or plutôt que d'avoir un manoir entier gagné avec l'argent des gens que j'ai terrorisé ou avec celui que m'a donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Malfoy s'élança vers lui, mais Ron, nullement intimidé, continua :

-Toi et ta famille vous êtes pourris jusqu'à l'os ! Et ne crois pas que ce soit uniquement une vengeance personnelle : tout le monde pense ça de toi : les Gryffondors, comme…

Ron posa son regard alternativement sur Pansy et sur Goyle

-…comme les Serpentards !

Le hibou qui avait réussi à pénétrer dans la grande salle tout à l'heure hulula d'impatience et vint becqueter la jouede Malfoy :

-Casses-toi salle bête ; dis-ce dernier en agitant le bras. Puis, comprenant que le message attaché à la patte de l'animal était pour lui, il délaissa momentanément Ron pour détacher le message :

« Drago, tu es dans une situation bien inconfortable, mais le Seigneur des ténèbres à décidé de te mettre à l'épreuve : donne-moi exactement le nom des élèves qui se trouvent avec toi. Une attaque pourrait tuer des éléments comme Harry Potter qui ferait un moyen de pression hors pair sur Dumbledore… »

Drago arrêta sa lecture, leva la tête, fixa Harry du regard, puis continua :

« …tu comprends donc l'importance de ta collaboration. Réponds-moi vite, le temps presse. Ne me déçois pas, mon fils. » La lettre se terminait pas deux initiales : « L.M. »

Pansy passa la tête par-dessus l'épaule du blondinet :

-Tu veux des jumelles ? interrogea celui-ci en bousculant Pansy et en quittant la grande salle.

-Je donnerai mon éclair de feu pour savoir ce qu'il y a écrit dans cette lettre, soupira Harry.

-On parie que c'est une lettre de son père ? répondit Ron, toujours furieux d'avoir été laissé en plan. »

Une fois arrivé dans la tour des Serpentards, Drago s'assit à une table et écrivit en déliés :

« Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Ronald Weasley »

Il s'arrêta soudainement d'écrire. Sa main refusait de continuer à écrire, comme par magie. Il replia la lettre et l'attacha au hibou qui l'avait suivi. Alors que l'oiseau allait s'envoler, Malfoy le retint fermement par une patte, ce qui arracha un hululement blessé à l'animal, détacha la lettre, la déplia, reprit sa plume et écrivit :

« et Hermione Granger ».

Quand l'oiseau fut parti, il haussa les épaules quand il repensa à son hésitation et se promit qu'il n'y en aurait plus d'autres.


	9. quelqu'un de nouveau

Salut tout l'monde ! Un petit chapitre avant de commencer le week-end ? Bon, alors c'est parti !

Je vous rappelle que plus j'ai de reviews, plus ça m'encourage à publier vite, donc soyez sympas et laissez m'en une quelque fois ! merci !

Bonne lecture

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

The lord of shadows : aurais-tu des envies meurtrières envers ce cher Weasley ?Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, lol. Reste à savoir si je vais effectivement le tuer 

'tite mione : ralala mais je vais pas te dire la suite ! Et pis quoi encore ? lol

hermione2b : bah voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle s'est pas trop faite attendre...

harrypotter2904 : merci du compliment ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent plus comme ceux qui avaient précédé la terrible nouvelle : Harry et Ron n'avaient plus le cœur aux échecs, Hermione s'était de nouveau replongée dans ses bouquins pour étudier différents sorts à la bibliothèque –elle ne supportait pas de voir la tête que faisaient Ron et Harry dans la salle commune et n'avait guère plus envie de croiser les 3 autres-, Pansy refusait obstinément de sortir du dortoir des filles, la peur rendait Goyle plus stupide que d'habitude –ce qui n'est pas peu dire- et Drago était d'une humeur massacrante et ses remarques plus cinglantes que jamais.

Quelque soit l'heure, le lieu ou la situation, la peur était palpable dans les gestes et les conversations. Les détraqueurs pouvaient surgir à tout instant au détour d'un couloir ou au pied d'un escalier. Chacun essayait de s'occuper l'esprit du mieux qu'il pouvait..

Il était tard ce soir là. Hermione, plongée dans ses bouquins à la lueur d'une bougie, s'appuyait la tête contre sa main tout en lisant le passionnant livre : Comment amplifier les effets d'un patronus ? . Soudain, ce fut le noir complet : ses paupières refusaient obstinément de se rouvrir, signe évident qu'Hermione devait se résigner à aller se coucher.

Elle ferma son livre et se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers le 3è rayon de la 4è rangée des nombreux livres que surveillait habituellement Rusard pendant la nuit. La jeune fille sourit : le temps où elle transgressait les interdits avec ses amis lui manquait cruellement et, même en 1ère année, Hermione avait été ravie de pouvoir défier le concierge.

Alors quelle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour ranger son livre, la bougie s'éteint brusquement et un vent glacé emplit la pièce. Prudente, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette : devait elle rester dans le noir et tenter de passer inaperçue ou éclairer la pénombre et se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait ?

Au cours de ces 6 dernières années, le caractère de ses amis avait profondément détint sur elle et elle choisit donc la deuxième option .D'un mouvement du poignet décidé, elle agita énergiquement sa baguette :

« Lumos ! »

Une lueur jaune apparut au bout de sa baguette et la pièce se trouva faiblement éclairée. Sur ses gardes, la jeune fille essayait d'habituer ses yeux à la pénombre qui l'entourait. Brusquement, elle vit une forme se faufiler. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Etait-ce le même détraqueur ou étaient-ils plusieurs ? Se plantant au milieu de la pièce, elle recula progressivement et sortit de la pièce à reculons : elle n'était quand mme pas assez folle pour se battre contre un ennemi dont elle ignorait le nombre. Soudain, quelque chose la bloque derrière elle et elle ne put plus reculer. Le cerveau d'Hermione réflechit à toute vitesse : ce ne pouvait pas être un détraqueur : ceux-ci voletaient et de toute manière elle serait déjà morte si ça avait été le cas. De plus, les détraqueurs enlevaient toute joie lorsqu'ils s'approchaient très près de leur vixctime. Or, aucun des 'symptômes' ne coïncidaient. Si ce n'était pas un détraqueur c'était …le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. Elle se retourna et vit une forme longiligne vêtue d'une cape noire qui la recouvrait entièrement :

« Un mangemort ! »

Affolée, Hermione tenta de lui forcer le passage, mais évidemment elle n'était pas de taille. D'autres mangemorts apparurent à leur tour et l'encerclèrent. Le premier mangemort, celui qui semblait être à la tête du groupe, s'avança lentement vers elle. Il enleva la capuche qui dissimulait son visage et un homme au teint pâle, les yeux gris fer, un rictus diabolique sur le coin des lèvres apparut :

« Effectivement, Mlle Granger, des mangemorts.

Hermione avait totalement perdu le contrôle d'elle même. Ses membres étaient paralysés par la peur et ne répondaient plus. Elle resta muette et immobile. Quand d'autres mangemorts la saisirent parc les bras, Lucius Malfoy, intervint :

-Laissez-la moi ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a chargé de mettre de prendre le contrôle de cette école et d'y mettre de l'ordre…

Il se pencha vers Hermione et lui sourit méchamment :

-…je commencerai par éliminer ceux qui ne sont pas dignes d'y entrer. Néanmoins, je veux qu'elle puisse se défendre. J'ai souvent entendu que vous vous vantiez d'avoir la science infuse : il est temps de la mettre en pratique, jeune fille.

Ecartez-vous vous autres !

Mangemorts et détraqueurs s'écartèrent : Hermione était toujours dos à la porte, Lucius Malfoy lui faisant face et pointant sa baguette vers elle d'un air sadique. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ramasser sa baguette, tombée dans un mouvement de panique, le mangemort lança l'assaut :

-Endoloris !

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le sort et fut projetée dans les airs pour traverser le couloir et atterrir violemment contre le mur du fond.

Drago Malfoy, agacé, regardait Pansy se remettre du rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait récemment acheté chez Yves Pocher. La jeune fille se retourna d'un air fier et lui demanda en roulant des hanches :

-Je te plaît comme ça, Draggy

Malfoy explosa :

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Et puis tu as l'air ridicule : tu ressembles à un clown.

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards en claquant le portrait du Baron sanglant qui en fermait l'entrée :

-Eh ! Doucement, jeune homme, ayez un peu de respect pour vos aïeux ! protesta le tableau.

Pendant que Pansy se réfugiait à nouveau dans le dortoir des filles pour pleurer son Draggy chéri comme une madeleine (les draps de son lit étaient tellement trempé qu'elle dormait dans un autre jusqu »'à ce que cet autre fut lui aussi trempé etc…), 'Draggy' se précipita dans les couloirs :

« Il fallait vraiment que je sorte, pensait-il en marchant d'un pas rapide : ils vont tous me rendre fou ! »

Déjà le contact de la fraîcheur de la nuit le calmait : il ralentit son allure.

« Quelle galère ! Quand vont-ils attaquer ?

Drago toucha sa poche :il sentit une sorte de fine bosse.

-J'ai ma baguette, se dit-il. Mais en ai-je vraiment besoin ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je crains ? Mon père est bien avec Voldemort et c'est ce dernier qui reprend le pouvoir : mon avenir semble clair. »

Il entendit soudain des pas dans le couloir. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste rapide :

-Qui est là ?

Il vit une forme féminine de sa taille et put distinguer dans la pénombre de longs cheveux. Malfoy abaissa sa baguette et tourna le dos à l'ombre :

-Dégage, Granger, j'suis pas d'humeur dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Il entendit un bruit sourd et se retourna . Hermione était par terre, le corps couvert de sang et d'hématomes. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle. Il n'osait pas la toucher : c'était indigne de lui, il pouvait être déshonoré. D'un autre côté, le seul moyen d'échapper à son père et à cet avenir dont il ne voulait pas c'était d'aider Hermione et de combattre avec le Balafré et sa clique. Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix, et vite. Il se releva lentement : il avait fait son choix. Il pointa sa baguette vers Hermione et prononça :

« Aqua litioris »

Aussitôt un seau remplit d'eau apparut a dessus de la tête d'Hermione et se renversa sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Malfoy, toujours debout, la regardait tenter de se relever. Hermione s'appuya contre un mur et se releva dans un gémissement qu'elle voulut étouffer. Drago était perplexe : les détraqueurs ne faisaient pas ça , il n'y avait que les mangemorts qui torturaient. Et encore, c'était souvent jusqu'à la mort. Comment avait-elle pou en réchapper ? Il y avait donc un ou des mangemorts à Poudlard ? Une question lui échappa :

« Combien sont-ils ?

Hermione était au bord des larmes. Lucius Malfoy l'avait torturée pendant près d'une heure à l'aide d'Endoloris et autres sorts. Juste pour le plaisir. Puis il l'avait laissée seule dans la bibliothèque et était reparti avec ses détraqueurs et ses mangemorts pour que l'état de la jeune fille puisse semer la panique parmi les élèves restant à Poudlard .Il lui avait dit :

« Je reviendrai, et cette fois ci je ne te laisserai aucune chance, ni à toi ni à tes amis. Tous ceux qui sont dans ce château mourront –son visage s'était momentanément assombri- sans exception. »

Drago fut envahit par quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant. Un sentiment qui s'appelait la compassion. Il prit doucement la jeune fille par les épaules et ce contact ramena Hermione à la réalité :

« Combien sont-ils Granger ?

Sa voix s'était un peu adoucie et son regard n'était plus aussi dur. La jeune fille répondit :

-Ils sont partis, mais ils reviendront.

Drago la lâcha et désigna les blessures de la jeune fille du menton :

-Ca te fait souffrir ?

Hermione le regarda fixement : qui était réellement Malfoy ? De quel côté était-il ? Pour l'instant elle s'en fichait. Elle avait une envie terrible de sangloter mais ne voulait pas le faire devant lui. Il avait aussi un peu déteint sur elle au cours de ces dernières années : elle avait acquit la fierté et l'orgueil. Elle mourrait pourtant d'envie que quelqu'un la rassure et lui dise que tout allait bien se terminer, que les nuits blanches qu'elle avait passées dans l'angoisse et dont elle n'avait rien dit n'était plus que de mauvais souvenirs et que quelqu'un se battrai avec elle. Ce quelqu'un fut-il Drago Malfoy.

De son côté, Drago essayait de percer à jour la douleur d'Hermione quand il vit qu'elle allait fondre en larmes mais qu'elle s'en retenait –à grand peine d'ailleurs-, il laissa tomber sa question, tourna les talons et fit mine de ne pas entendre les sanglots d'Hermione dès qu'il se fut mit à marcher. Il était quelqu'un de nouveau. Pas un justicier au grand cœur ni un jeune homme sympathique, serviable et souriant, non. Juste quelqu'un de nouveau.


	10. I will be back

Salut !Bon, pour une fois, je me permets de me faire un peu de pub : j'ai une autre fic sur le feu en ce moment : les beaux yeux de Lily Evans. Si le temps des Maraudeurs vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à cliquer et à venir me lire !

Pour changer de sujet, je dois vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews : elles me font SUPER plaisir ! Pour la peine, je vous mets au plus vite un nouveau chapitre ! Et un chapitre, un !

Bonne lecture !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Lord of shadows : encore la première review ! quelle rapidité ! lol. Merci pour tes compliments mais si tu continues, je vais plus pouvoir mettre de chaussures tellement mes chevilles vont enfler ! –quoique je dis ça pour la forme, te sens pas obligé d'arrêter, mdr –

Marie : merci de ton soutien ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

'tite mione : Que de questions ! Auxquelles tu sais que je ne peux te répondre ...

hermione2b:...moi.? Pas assez sadique?...-réfléchit-...hum...mouais...va falloir que j'arrange ça ! lol

Happy Hermia: ne soit pas si dure, voyons! Laisse-lui le temps! Lol

Lorsqu' Hermione ouvrit les yeux il faisait jour. Elle avait passé la nuit assise par terre dans le couloir. Aux sanglots avait suivit une intense fatigue. La jeune fille se risqua à bouger une jambe ce qui lui valut d'émettre un gémissement plaintif.

Elle entendit des voix :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de nous envoyer par ici à cet imbécile ?

Au bout du couloir, Hermione distingua vaguement une forme orangée qui s'approcha précipitamment :

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ron passa un de ses bras sous les aisselles de la jeune fille pour tenter de la relever :

-Ca va Ron, je ne suis pas en sucre !

Elle même n'avait pas reconnu sa voix, dure et caverneuse.

-Tu devrai nous laisser t'aider, Mione, t'as vraiment pas l'air en forme, intervint Harry qui se tenait à quelques mètres de Ron

-Harry, les mangemorts…

Le grand brun la regarda dans les yeux et hocha gravement la tête :

-Je sais, Mione, je sais.

Ron, étonné tourna la tête vers son ami, interrogateur :

-Tu sais ? Tu sais quoi au juste ?

-Laisse tomber , je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut aider Hermione à aller jusqu'au dortoir des filles pour qu'elle se repose.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ,ça va très bien, Harry

Sans demander l'avis à la jeune fille, le Survivant la souleva de terre et la mit sur ses pieds :

-Tu peux marcher ?

-Je te dis que oui ! Alors maintenant sois gentil et laisse-moi tranquille, ok ?

Hermione s'éloigna d'un pas claudiquant. Tandis qu' Harry la regardait partir, Ron se planta devant lui :

-Je peux avoir des explications ? C'est quoi cette histoire de mangemorts ? Ils ont attaqué, c'est ça ? Ils sont où maintenant ?

Harry le bouscula doucement :

-Ron, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! dit-il tout en s'éloignant à son tour

Le rouquin sentit de l'incompréhension surgir en lui : Pourquoi Harry ne lui expliquait-il pas ? Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit de savoir et ce n'était pas de sa faute si Malfoy avait demandé à parler à Harry et pas à lui ! Malfoy. Lui, il devait savoir des choses, Ron en était certain. Mais à quelles extrémités Ron allait-il être réduit s'il allait supplier le Serpentard de lui expliquer la situation ? Supplier Malfoy ? Jamais !

Ron se mit à marcher tranquillement dans le couloir tout en réflechissant à la scène qui venait de se passer.

« C'est comme la réaction d'Hermione, se dit-il. Pourquoi a t-elle été aussi sèche avec moi ? Je cherchais juste à l'aider !»

Tandis qu'il marchait, le rouquin sentit une présence derrière lui. Il dégaina sa baguette et se retourna.

Depuis son manoir, Lucius Malfoy contemplait le paysage de désolation qui s'étendait autour de lui. Il soupira de bonheur : tout ça, c'était son œuvre, une partie de lui-même dont il était fier. Lorsqu'il rentra à nouveau dans son bureau, il se prit sa baguette :

« Alohomora secreto Podlara »

Aussitôt une sorte d'hologramme apparut devant lui. C'était la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait réussi à voler dans le bureau de ce vieux cafard de Rusard la nuit où il avait terrorisé cette Sang-De-Bourbe . Lucius eut un rictus mauvais : elle s'était bien défendue et avait presque réussi à lui tenir tête. Mais bien entendu elle avait échoué et il avait prit un malin plaisir à couvrir ce corps impur de plaies profondes, ce qui arrachait des cris de douleurs à sa victime. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus question de jouer. Il fallait les détruire tous. Même son incapable de fils qui lui avait fait honte depuis le jour même de sa naissance. Il avait toujours méprisé cet esprit qu'il disait trop faible et trop malléable pour pouvoir imposer sa volonté. De plus, sacrifier son propre fils serait certainement récompensé par son Seigneur qui attendait un complet dévouement de ses fidèles et qui lui avait laissé carte blanche à lui, Lucius Malfoy, sur la manière de détruire Poudlard et de s'emparer du bureau de Dumbledore

Non, la seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était les voir agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances. Et pour ça, le mangemort avait ses habitudes. Ils verraient. Ils verraient tous de quoi était capable Lucius Malfoy . Et ils trembleraient tous.

-Ginny ? Mais c'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu réussi à passer le champ de force ?

La rouquine s'épousseta les épaules négligemment :

-C'est bien simple, je n'ai jamais quitté Poudlard ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! Quand je t'ai dit que je découvrirai ce que tu mijotais, je ne plaisantais pas !

-Comment as-tu fait pour te cacher ?

Ginny baissa la tête et rougit. Elle joua avec son pied droit d'un mouvement gêné :

-Disons que j'ai emprunté ceci à Harry ! murmura t-elle en tendant une cape d'invisibilité

Ron devint rouge de colère :

-Non mais t'es inconsciente ? Maintenant non seulement il va falloir que je sauve ma peau et celle de mes amis et en plus la tienne ! Tu sais dans quel pétrin tu me mets ?

-Dans le pétrin, tu y étais déjà avant, intervint timidement la rouquine.

Ron donna un furieux coup de pied dans le mur tandis que Ginny relevait la tête fièrement :

-Ma présence va moins te gêner quand je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir sur la situation. Je sais absolument tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir : pourquoi les mangemorts sont venus, avec qui ou plutôt avec quoi, et surtout, une chose qu'Harry et Malfoy ignorent totalement :le nom de la personne qui agressé Hermione.

La colère de Ron se calma aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Attentif, il écouta le récit de sa sœur, celle-ci ptrenant grand soin d'omettre le passage entre Hermione et Malfoy : Ginny ne voulait pas que son frère ait l'air d'un laissé pour compte, mais il y avait quand même des limites. Quand elle eut finit son récit, Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte :

-Alors, dit fièrement la rouquine, elle est pas géniale ta sœur ?

-Ma sœur a surtout de la chance d'être encore en vie ! Si un détraqueur l'avait remarquée dans la bibliothèque, je n'aurai pas donné cher de sa peau ! Non mais tu te rends compte du danger que tu as couru ? Et pourquoi es-tu sortie de ta cachette ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ginny baissa à nouveau la tête :

-Disons que maintenant que j'ai cassé ma baguette en essayant d'ouvrir une boîte de cornichons que j'avais commandé dans la grande Salle, je suis un tout petit peu en danger ! dit-elle d'un air honteux

-Et « alohomora » , tu connais ou c'est du chinois pour toi ?

La jeune fille s'énerva :

-Ouais ben ton truc ça marche pas pour les boîtes de conserve, voilà !

Ron explosa de rire. Une fois calmé, il se dit que la présence de sa sœur n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose : la fillette était douée pour lui changer les idées et en ce moment Ronald Weasley en avait particulièrement besoin

Ils regagnèrent ensemble la tour des Gryffondors. Dans la salle commune, ils retrouvèrent Harry :

-Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille conta une nouvelle fois son histoire et termina en ces termes :

-Tu ne m'en veux pas Harry

Harry s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa main tellement il avait ri.

-Ah ! Mais non que je ne t'en veux pas dit-il, un dernier spasme de fou rire parcourant son corps.

Il se tourna vers Ron :

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Sans rancune, vieux ? dit-il en tendant la main à son ami

Ron attendit un moment qu'Harry repose sa main et se tint face à la fenêtre, tournant le dos à son ami. Ce dernier s'inquiétait et sentait un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir : pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à Ron, pourquoi l'avait-il traité comme de la merde ?

-Ron ! Ron, tu m 'en veux ?

L e jeune homme eut un soupir :

-Tu te souviens de ce soir où tous les 3 avons promis d'essayer de recoller les morceaux ?

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Ron se retourna pour faire face à son ami :

-Il y a des fois où je me demande si ça sert à quelque chose

Un silence s'installa. C'en était donc fini de ce beau trio qui avait illuminé Poudlard pendant 6 ans durant. Harry n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à laisser tomber son ami. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand une voix féminine se fit entendre :

-Arrêtes de martyriser Harry dans mon dos, Ron, et pardonnes-lui !

Hermione, appuyée sur des béquilles, venait d'apparaître au coin des escaliers en spirale du dortoir des filles

Le visage de Ron auparavant morne s'éclaira d'un franc sourire :

-Mais bien sûr que j'te pardonne, mon vieux, je plaisantais.

Puis, se tournant vers Hermione :

-Et toi, ça va ?

-On fait marcher, répondit la jeune fille en désignant ses béquilles du menton. J'en serai quitte pour une jambe cassée et des bleus sur tout le corps, mais à part çà ça va.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de se sortir d'ici, fit sombrement Harry. La prochaine fois nous n'aurons peut-être pas autant de chance.

-Harry, arrêtes de broyer du noir. Nous allons trouver une solution : nous n'allons pas rester éternellement enfermés dans ce château ! Et puis sois optimiste, ça aurait pu être pire : les Mangemorts auraient pu nous torturer tous ensemble, nous aurions pu mourir depuis longtemps mais non, nous somme toujours là, fit le rouquin d'un ton qu'il voulait rendre joyeux.

-C 'est justement le fait qu'ils n'attaquent pas qui m'inquiète, répliqua pensivement Harry

-Je vais faire un tour, annonça Hermione.

-En béquilles ? lança Ginny qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent

Hermione haussa les épaules :

-Ben oui, en béquilles !

Tandis que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers le portrait de la grosse dame en claudiquant, Ron lui barra le passage :

-Alors comme ça tu savais que Ginny était là !

Hermione le regarda malicieusement :

-Quel sens de la déduction, bravo !

-Ben oui, 1-Tu n'as pas été surprise de voir Ginny en descendant les escaliers et 2- il fallait bien que Ginny dorme quelque part !

-Tu me surprendras toujours, frérot dit Ginny

-Ou vas-tu, demanda Harry à Hermione

-A la bibliothèque, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

-Je t'accompagne fit Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Ginny l'arrêta :

-Non, JE l'accompagne.

-Si tu veux, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Pendant ce temps Ron et moi allons nous pencher sur une éventuelle solution à notre problème.

Chacun ayant sa 'mission', les amis se séparèrent.

Le chapitre n'était pas particulièrement palpitant, je vous l'accorde, mais la suite va promettre, du moins, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Toujours est-il que quelques reviews seront toujours les bienvenues 


	11. le plan

Salut ! Comme je remets à jour mes fics today, j'avais envie de vous envoyer un nouveau chap ...alors j'me suis dit...

Bon, assez de blabla, voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une p'tite review en sortant, ça fait tjrs plaisir...

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

'tite mione : tkt, je n'oublie pas notre Draco national, lol

Happy Hermia : voilà la suite !

The lord of shadows : eh oui, les disputes entre amis, ça craint... 

Une fois le portrait de la grosse dame refermé, Hermione et Ginny commencèrent à marcher tranquillement le long des couloirs. Arrivés en haut d'un escalier de pierre, ils croisèrent (devinez qui ! ) Drago Malfoy :

-Tiens donc, une 2è Weasley ! C'est ça l'attaque des mangemorts, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Je comprend, ça a du être terrible ! La torture c'était de l'entendre parler de ses amours secrets avec Potter, pas vrai ?

Ginny sentit ses yeux lui picotter et comme elle ne voulait pas que Malfoy la voit pleurer, elle tourna les talons et courut en direction de la tour des Serpentards tandis que Drago et Hermione la regardaient partir. Hermione attaqua :

-Ca va, t'es content ?

-Ben c'est pas de ma faute si tout ce qu'elle sait faire c'est pleurnicher.

La jeune fille s'approcha du Serpentard et le fixa droit dans les yeux :

-Il y a vraiment des fois où j'ai du mal à te comprendre.

Soutenant tranquillement le regard d'Hermione, Malfoy répondit :

-Normal, mon caractère n'est pas écrit dans un bouquin. Au fait, où allais-tu ?

Etonnée, Hermione répondit machinalement :

-A la bibliothèque, en quoi ça te concerne ?

Malfoy, qui sentait que la glace se fendillait un peu entre eux, décida de rétablir l'équilibre . Il prit son rictus moqueur habituel :

-C 'est comme ça que tu comptes aider Potter ? En lisant des bouquins ?

Hermione se figea :

-Arrêtes, Malfoy, tu me l'as déjà fait celle-là.

Et, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers, il lui balança :

-N' empêche que j'avais raison : à part aller à l'infirmerie, tu ne l'as pas beaucoup aidé depuis le début de l'année

« Pourquoi doit-il toujours avoir raison ce crétin ? pensa t-elle »

La jeune fille passa sa matinée entière le nez fourré dans ses bouquins, sursautant au moindre bruit. Elle ne se rendit pas à la grande salle pour le déjeuner et vit donc Harry débarquer environ une heure plus tard avec un plateau :

-Qu' est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda t-il en posant le plateau à côté de son amie

-J' essaye de trouver un maximum d'infos sur les détraqueurs, de comprendre comment se comportent les mangemorts et enfin de trouver des sorts efficaces qui pourraient nous être utiles, répondit la jeune fille en prenant distraitement un sandwich

Tandis qu'Harry la regardait manger, elle continua :

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour nous sortir de là ?

-Oui, mais le projet de Ron est un peu fou et est loin de remporter l'unanimité , surtout chez les Serpentards, tu t'en doutes

-Développe, fit Hermione en posant ses coudes sur la table ,manière à faire comprendre à son ami qu'il avait toute son attention.

-Il veut que l'on se mêle aux mangemorts

-Hein ? Mais il est fou ! Ils ne nous croiront jamais !

-Je sais, mais ce serait d'après mii la seule solution pour nous en sortir.

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux . Au bout d'un moment, le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira :

-J'ai une idée : le Polynectar ! En plus ce sera plus facile pour avoir les ingrédients vu que Rogue ne sera pas là pour nous faire opposition.

Harry prit la tête de son amie dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front :

-Mione, tu es géniale !

Heureux, il sortit de la bibliothèque en sifflotant.

-N' empêche, que ça reste de la folie pure : le polynectar a des effets momentanés : si jamais on redevient nous-même au plein milieu des mangemorts, on aura l'air fin, déclara Pansy

-C'est vrai, mais cette potion reste notre seul espoir.

Hermione fit irruption dans la grande Salle. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers elle :

-D' après certains bouquins, dit-elle en lançant un regard fier vers Malfoy, on peut prolonger ses effets pour plusieurs heures, ce qui devrait être suffisant.

-Et une fois mêlés aux mangemorts, on fait quoi ? questionna Goyle

-C' est simple, poursuivit Ron, il nous suffit de sortir de champ de force, de passer inaperçus aux 'yeux' des détraqueurs, de s'enfuir, de rejoindre Pré- au -Lard d'où nous pourrons contacter Dumbledore sans nous faire repérer.

-Ben voyons, intervint Malfoy, y'a qu'à !

Ginny jeta un regard meurtrier au Serpentard :

-T' as peut-être une meilleure idée ?

Malfoy ne répondit rien. Trop heureuse d'avoir pu rabaisser le caquet à son ennemi juré, Ginny arbora un magnifique sourire et se tourna vers son frère :

-Alors, quand es-ce qu'on passe à l'action ?

-Tout dépend du temps qu'Hermione va mettre à fabriquer le polynectar, dit-il en se tournant lui-même vers son amie.

Celle-ci eut un air visiblement gêné :

-Eh bien techniquement ça prend 3 à 4 mois -les visages se crispèrent : ils n' allaient jamais tenir autant de temps !-

Mais avec un peu d'aide, continua précipitamment Hermione en regardant Ginny d'un air entendu, ça devrai t prendre 1 à 2 semaines. Cependant, un autre soucis se pose : il faut avoir un cheveu ou un morceau de chair des mangemorts que nous voulons imiter.

-Ca veut dire qu'il faut attirer des mangemorts ici ?

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains fines et blanches :

-Ils sont tous fous !

Harru ontervint :

-Ginny, tu pourrais reprendre la cape d'invisibilité ! Nous on les attire, toi tu récoltes le sang des mangemorts qu'on essaiera tant bien que mal de blesser .

Puis, se tournant vers Hermione :

-Du sang ça te va ?

La jeune fille fit une moue dédaigneuse :

-C' est pas terrible mais ça fera l'affaire. Je vous dirai quand vous pourrez les attirer car il y a un temps de préparation d'environ une semaine avant d'ajouter cet ingrédient. Je vais me mettre au travail tout de suite.

Hermione fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les cachots :

- Je t'accompagne ! s'écria Ginny , enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir aider .

-En espérant qu'ils n'attaqueront pas d'ici là, murmura Ron d'un ton rêveur

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent aux cachots, Hermione marcha –ou plutôt claudiqua- droit vers une armoire en bois verni et en tira 2 chaudrons. Puis, une fois qu'elle les eut posé sur une table, qu'elle se fut assise , elle posa ses béquilles et commença:

-Bien, tu vas faire exactement la même chose que moi. Un chaudron avait été suffisant pour nous trois en 2ème année mais là nous seront six. Ginny ? Ginny, tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune fille se retourna et vit que la rouquine avait la boiuche ouverte de stupéfaction :

-Tu as déjà utilisé cette potion ?

-Oui

-Et ça a marché ?

-Sur moi, non. Bon, tu m'aides ou quoi ?

Après plusieurs heures de préparation, Hermione décréta :

-C' est prêt, il ne reste plus qu'à laisser reposer pendant une petite semaine. Et après…

-Et après, à nous l'aventuuure ! s'écria Ginny

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma :

-Bon, tu peux retourner à tes occupations, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Moi je reste ici pour en faire en plus au cas où.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit, Hermione quitta la salle des potions en prenant soin d'emporter sa préparation avec elle. Elle laissa pourtant le rabais qu'elle venait de fabriquer dans une petite armoire qu'elle ferma à double tour.

Alors qu'elle remontait difficilement les escaliers pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, elle entendit un léger froissement derrière elle.

« Ah non ! se dit-elle, pas encore ! »

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et, quand une main la toucha, son contact glacé arracha un cri d'horreur à la jeune fille :

« Du calme Granger, je ne veux pas te tuer, du moins pas tout de suite.

Furieuse d'avoir eu une telle frayeur à cause de Malfoy, elle se retourna tant bien que mal avec ses béquilles pour lui faire face :

-NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ESPECE DE CRETIN !

Le cœur d'Hermione reprit un rythme normal. Drago fixait avec curiosité le sac dans lequel Hermione avait mis les potions et qu'elle portait en bandoulière :

-C' est prêt ?

-Presque, plus qu'une semaine à attendre.

Hermione tourna le dos à son ennemi et entreprit de monter les marches. Soudain le château trembla et Hermione, qui avait déjà monté une dizaine de marches, fut déstabilisée et dévala les escaliers :

-Ouch !

Drago, qui lui aussi avait remonté quelques marches, s'était plaqué contre le mur et était encore debout. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction d' Hermione et vit que celle-ci était en train de se relever à l'aide de ses béquilles tout en maugréant :

-Ne m'aide pas surtout !

Le jeune homme se surprit à sourire. Puis, se recomposant son air désagréable de d'habitude, il interrogea Hermione :

-C' était quoi ce truc ?

-Comment veux-tu que j'le sache ? fit Hermione d'un air agacé

La jeune fille essaya à nouveau de se relever mais, alors qu'elle était presque debout, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et retomba sur ses fesses.

Quand elle y fut enfin arrivée, elle constata avec surprise que Drago était encore à la même place :

-T'attends le dégel ?

Piqué au vif, le Serpentard la regarda monter les premières marches et la devança . Il allait se diriger vers le hall quand, en plein milieu des escaliers il tomba sur Pansy :

-Ah ! Draggy chéri, tu vas bien ? Je suis si contente de te voir dit-elle en se frottant tel un chat contre le jeune homme, on te cherchait partout !

Drago, horrifié, était en état de choc. Quand il vit Hermione les dépasser le sourire aux lèvres, il l'interpella :

-Granger, fais quelque chose !

Amusée, la jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner à nouveau et lui cria :

-C 'est ça la célébrité, Draggy chéri ! Il faudra t'y faire Malfoy !

Pendant ce temps, Pansy, toujours scotchée à Malfoy, continuait de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille :

-Tu vas me lâcher, oui ! hurla Drago.

Puis, la bousculant il s'échappa de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, tandis que celle-ci tombait à terre. Pourtant, elle ne fut nullement découragée et, une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau debout, courut dans les escaliers :

-Draggy chéri, ne me laisse pas toute seule !

Hermione, de son côté, avait elle aussi quelques soucis : Harry et Ron s'approchaient d'elle, pointant leur baguette sur leur amie d'un ton menaçant :

-Eh les gars, calmez-vous ! Vous allez pas me faire de mal, j'suis votre amie, vous vous souvenez ? Hermione Granger !

Puis, voyant qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, elle commença à reculer et rencontra la paroi dure d'un mur : elle était coincée. Son cerveau analysait la situation : elle n'allait quand même pas sortir sa baguette contre ses meilleurs amis ! D'un autre côté, le regard menaçant d'Harry la dissuada d'essayer de s'expliquer à nouveau.

Maladroite, elle fouilla furtivement dans sa robe de sorcière pour sortir sa baguette, mais elle fit tomber une béquille :

-Et merde, tiens !

Puis, pointant sa baguette à contre cœur vers ses amis :

-STUPEFIX !

Et voilà un autre chap de terminé...j'attends vos impressions !


	12. la minute de vérité

Merci pr votre soutien qui me fait super plaisir. Je vais vous éviter le blabla pour cette fois et passer tout de suite à la suite de l'histoire, alors bonne lecture à tous !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Lord of shadows : -prend une voix de commentateur de foot- eh oui eh oui ; que de suspens mon cher lord...mdr

HappyHermia : Oulà ! Comment qu'on me cause ! Nan mais ça va pas se passer comme ça, hein !Je ne CEDE PAS aux intimidations !...Quoique...lol

Alys : Sur les nerfs ? Mais noooon, relax ma cocotte ! lol. Quoi ? T'm pas qu'on t'appelle « ma cocotte » ? bon, bon, j'me tais 

Kfah :...mmmh...pfff... dslée mais j'ai quand même mes limites dans ce qui concerne les forces du mal...j'aurais pu aimer Bella si elle avait pas tué Sirius. J'laimais bien mwa ! Enfin bref, tu as raison sur un point : ils vont encore en voir des vertes et d pas mures !

'tite mione : Voilà la suite !

Le sort que lança Hermione heurta des deux amis de plein fouet et tous les deux se figèrent :

-J' espère que vous me pardonnerez, fit la jeune fille en ramassant sa béquille.

Elle aperçut Ginny qui s'avançait vers elle. La rouquine avait la tête couverte de saleté et seuls deux traces clairs se distinguaient sur son visage : le trajet que prenaient les larmes de la jeune fille.

Hermione se précipita :

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est affreux Hermione, affreux ! Nous allons tous mourir

Hermione prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et, sans plus poser de questions, elle la laissa sangloter sur son épaule. Après quelques minutes, Ginny se détacha doucement de son amie :

-C'est Lui, Il est revenu .

Hermione déglutit :

-Voldemort est ici ? murmura t-elle

Ginny secoua énergiquement sa tignasse rousse :

-Non, L'autre, Lucius Malfoy.

Un dernier spasme parcourut le corps de la rouquine :

-Il a soumit Harry et les autres à l'Imperium et s'en sert comme pantins. Il a lancé un sort tellement puissant que ça a formé une onde de choc et que les fondations du château en ont tremblé. A cette heure, nous sommes les seules à avoir pu y échapper : les cachots souterrains t'ont sûrement protégée.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls, Malfoy m'attendait à la sortie de la salle de potions pour me faire mourir de peur –et il a bien failli réussir cet imbécile- donc lui non plus n'a pas été touché. Tu dis que les autres ont été aussi touchés ?

-Oui, Pansy et Goyle aussi. Moi je m'étais cachée à l'infirmerie.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre :

-Bon, alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

Depuis déjà quelques instants, Drago Malfoy se tenait négligemment appuyé contre un mur et écoutait la conversation des deux amies. Il s'approcha d'Harry et de Ron, encore pétrifiés. Comme intrigué, il toucha Harry de l'extrémité de son index : Harry vacilla quelques instants et, tandis qu'Hermione essayait de stabiliser la 'statue', Malfoy continuait de faire le tour des deux stupéfixiés :

-Pour une fois que ces deux là ne m'insultent pas ! Là ils font mieux, ils restent de glace , fit-il d'un ton railleur

-Malfoy, tes blagues à deux balles tu te les garde : ton paternel nous pose de sérieux ennuis , fit Ginny en lançant un regard incendiaire à Drago

Malfoy redevint soudainement sérieux et cet instant fut marqué d'une pierre blanche car pour une fois, Drago Malfoy ne sut que répondre. Il remercia –quoique remercier fut un bien grand mot- Hermione de prendre le relais dans cette conversation qui commençait à devenir plus qu'épineuse. Il fut désenchanté par les propos que tint la jeune fille. Celle-ci se planta devant Malfoy :

-C' est maintenant que tout se joue Malfoy. Tu choisis ton camp.

Surpris par la briutalité avec laquel avait été posée la question, Malfoy fut décontenancé. Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, du moins pas tout de suite, car elle continua :

-Si tu peux être au moins une fois honnête dans ta vie, prend la chance que je te donne et tiens-toi à ta décision : si tu viens avec nous, pas de coup dans le dos. Si tu vas avec eux…

Hermione sentit son sang lui monter à la tête : si Malfoy partait, Ginny et elle n'auraient plus aucune chance :

-…nous comprendrons totalement et te laisseront le temps de partir rejoindre l'extérieur : à deux contre un, la partie ne serait pas égale.

Pendant un court instant, Drago Malfoy, se surprit à être impressionné par le cran qu'avait cette fille. Ses idées s'emmêlèrent : il devait donner une réponse. La vie ou la mort ? Il tourna un regard rapide et dédaigneux vers Harry, encore statufié : la haine continuelle ou l'espoir d'une amitié ou, tout du moins d'un repos de la conscience, cette dernière étant devenue particulièrement encombrante ces derniers temps?

De leur côté, Ginny et Hermione avaient le souffle court. La rouquine n'y tint plus :

-Bon, alors tu te décides ?

Hermione la fit taire d'un regard meurtrier : pour une fois elle comprenait la pression que pouvait ressentir son ennemi. Elle ne voulait pas le ménager, loin de là. Elle voulait que le peu de conscience qui habitait cet être au regard aiguisé comme une lame de poignard, le torturât jusqu'au dernier instant. Au fond d'elle même, Hermione en s'attendait pas à un miracle, elle voulait juste savoir s'il aurait le cran de leur avouer en face.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Drago ouvrit la bouche d'un air mal assuré. C'est à ce moment précis que les lourdes portes du château s'ébranlèrent, laissant entendre des bruits de pas réguliers et secs. Hermione oublia le moment tant attendu, Ginny la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Malfoy et toutes les deux se précipitèrent dans un renfoncement du mur tel des animaux traqués. De leur cachette elles pouvaient tout voir. Malfoy, encore plongé dans les fin fonds de sa conscience, n'entendit pas son père arriver et sentit une poigne de fer le saisir par l'épaule :

-Morgane soit louée, tu es vivant, dit Lucius Malfoy en étreignant son fils

Malfoy, ahuri par cette démonstration de tendresse, resta muet. De son côté, Hermione serra les poings :

-Quel faux cul celui-là !

Ginny esquissa un sourire malicieux qu'Hermione ne vit pas.

-Je ne leur aurait jamais pardonnées si elles t'avaien fait le moindre mal, cette petite rouquine perverse et la Sang-De-Bourbe…

Ginny bouillonnait de rage :

-Moi ? Perverse ?

Elle allait s'élancer lorsqu' Hermione la retint :

-Tu veux nous faire découvrir ?

Ravalant sa rage, Ginny resta tranquille, serrant seulement les dents jusqu'au point de faire saigner ses gencives.

De son côté, Lucius Malfoy, le père prodigue, ne perdait pas de temps :

-Cherchez-les et ramenez-les moi ici, dit-il à ses mangemorts.

Puis, se tournant vers son fils :

-Es-tu prêt, mon fils, à devenir un Mangemort accompli ?

Drago était torturé. Il pouvait passer des heures avec Potter ricanant sur son dos mais ne pouvait pas supporter que son père lui joue la comédie. Car Drago ne se leurrait pas : Lucius était entré pile au bon moment et comptait bien faire pencher son fils de son côté, refusant que sa famille soit souillée par une collaboration avec Harry Potter. D'un autre côté, le jeune homme voulait malgré tout croire à ce fol espoir que celui d'avoir un père aimant et accueillant.

Ginny fut brusquement saisie par le col de sa robe et sortit de sa cachette :

-J'en tiens une, rugit Bellatrix Lestrange de plaisir.

La rouquine s' efforça de ne pas regarder en direction de sa cachette : Hermione s'y trouvait encore.

Ginny fut amenée devant Lucius Malfoy qui la regarda en souriant :

-Alors on fait moins la fière, maintenant !

Puis, se penchant vers elle, il lui chuchota à l'oreille de son haleine fétide :

-Ta ruse de la cape d'invisibilité n'a marché que momentanément et mon fils m'a bien vite informé de ta présence ici.

Ginny sentait le sang bouillonner dans ses tempes.

-A genoux ! hurla Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny, maintenant paralysée par la peur, fut agenouillée de force par un coup de pied de la part de Bellatrix.

Lucius se mit face à la rouquine et pointa la baguette dans sa direction. Puis, stoppant net :

-Maintenant, Miss Granger, il faut venir docilement, sinon votre amie n'aura même plus ses deux yeux pour pleurer, ricana Malfoy père.

Hermione était comme pétrifiée. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de marcher vers une mort certaine. Elle regardait Ginny sangloter mais ne pouvait rien faire : c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-AVADA KEVADA hurla Malfoy

Ginny s'écroula, frappée au ventre. C'est alors que tout s'éclaircit pour Hermione. Celle-ci ne put plus se maîtriser et sortit de sa cachette en se précipitant sur le corps inanimé de son amie. Lucius, un rictus sadique sur aux lèvres, se tourna vers son fils et lui tendit sa baguette :

-Ne me déçois plus cette fois, dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Puis, pointant Hermione, effondrée, il articula sèchement :

-Tue-la.

Drago Malfoy était certes quelqu'un de méchant, mais il n'avait jamais tué personne et ne savait pas quelle sensation cela lui procurerait : satisfaction ? Plaisir ?Tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette vers Hermione, son père se plaça derrière lui, regardant la jeune gryffondor d'un air gourmand.

-AVADA KEVADA, cria le Serpentard d'une voix éraillée.

Hermione , toujours penchée sur le corps inerte de Ginny, baissa instinctivement la tête, résignée. Un siècle sembla s'écouler et le temps semblait figé dans le château de Poudlard. Un bruit sourd répondit à l'incantation. Drago Malfoy, le bras encore tremblant, savait maintenant quelle satisfaction on avait à tuer un être abject comme son père.

Petit chapitre, je vous l'accorde, mais avouez que la chute du chap vaut bien ces quelques modestes pages...  Alors, j'ai mérité ma p'tite review ?  -fait une tête de hiboux battu-

Sur ces promesses emplies de menaces, je vous laisse. Essayez de me laisser pleeeeeeein de reviews svp ! Ce serait sympas que j'aie votre avis !


	13. le réveil

Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes qui me font tjrs très plaisir. Je vous mets immédiatement la suite et vous souhaite une excellente semaine !

Bonne lecture

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

HappyHermia : je te conseille de relire la fin, et j'espère que tu comprendras...  Dans tous les cas, si tu lis ce chap tu vas comprendre, tkt.

Harrypotter2904 : voilà la suite ! 

The lord of shadows : lol. Merci pr la pte minute de silence, lol. Moi je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Draco's poweeeer ! lol

Hermione2b : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic continue de te plaire... 

'titemione : oui, je ne suis pas allée jusqu'à torturer cette pauvre Ginny...faut pas exagérer kan même ! G pas un keur de pierre ! 

Hermione releva la tête d'un air surpris. Malfoy lui tournait le dos, faisant face au cadavre de son père. La jeune fille se releva silencieusement . Drago semblait figé, contemplant avec plaisir ou avec dégoût, elle n'aurait pu le dire, ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle n'osait pas l'interrompre. Soudain, il se retourna. Son visage n'avait pas changé, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Seul peut-être son regard trahissait le changement qu'il y avait eu en lui. Quand il vit qu'Hermione le regardait, son regard redevint dur et sa voix se fit sèche :

-On fait quoi de ces deux-là, dit-il en désignant Ron et Harry qui n'avaient pas bougé de place.

La jeune fille n'osait imaginer la réaction de ses amis et surtout de Ron lorsqu'ils découvriraient le corps sans vie de Ginny. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient pas rester pétrifiés là indéfiniment :

« Etant donné que celui qui leur a lancé l'imperium est…-la jeune fille regarda encore une fois le cadavre de Lucius Malfoy pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas-…est mort, pensa t-elle, le sort doit être rompu, donc les autres doivent être redevenus normaux. »

Elle se tourna vers ses amis :

- Finite Incantatem !

Harry et Ron qui, au moment du sort lancé par leur amie, avaient pris une teinte légèrement bleutée, retrouvèrent peu à peu leurs couleurs et se mirent à bouger à nouveau. Ron se secoua la tête :

-Waoh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les deux amis tournaient encore le dos aux deux cadavres.

Hermione se planta devant Ron en faisant des efforts surhumains pour sourire. Elle lui adressa la parole pour qu'il ne se retourna pas tout de suite :

-Toi et Harry avez juste failli me tailler en pièces mais à part ça…

Harry, qui s'était retourné, avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, pâlit à vue d'œil. Hermione lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en biais. Visiblement, le Survivant essayait, lui aussi, de trouver un moyen pour ménager son ami :

-C'est vrai qu'on a fait ça ? dit-il en entrant dans le jeu d'Hermione, afin de faire durer la conversation

-Si je ne vous avait pas arrêté d'un Stupefix…

Malfoy, dans son coin, observait la scène avec un vif intérêt. Il avait certes, entendu parler de l'amitié qui liait les 3 Gryffondors, mais il ne se l'imaginait pas ainsi.

-Tu aurais pu frapper un peu moins fort, Mione, j'ai des courbatures partout ! continua Harry, qui pensait de plus en plus que la conversation était franchement débile. Et, tandis qu'il tournait son regard vers Hermione, il vit la main de la jeune fille trembler et jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Ron. Ce dernier, bouche bée, s'était retourné.

Harry le prit par les épaules, ne sachant que dire. Le rouquin avait le teint livide, tout comme celui qu'a Malfoy, les jours de grande colère.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, et bégaya c'est arrivé ?

Hermione, d'une voix éteinte, lui raconta toute l'histoire. Le rouquin ne semblait pas l'écouter, comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore, malgré les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il avait déjà observé le corps inerte de sa sœur.

Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers Hermione, il la coupa en pleine explication, les traits tirés par la colère, méconnaissable :

-Si tu étais intervenue, il ne l'aurait pas tué ! murmura t-il.

Hermione, tremblante, ne savait plus quoi dire. Ron s'élança vers elle, fou de rage, la prit par les épaules et hurla :

-SI TU ETAIS INTERVENUE, ELLE NE SERAIT PAS MORTE !

Harry se précipita pour séparer le jeune homme d'Hermione :

-Ron, ça suffit ! Elle n'y est pour rien, tu le sais…

-C'est elle la responsable ! fit le rouquin, tout en se débattant d'Harry, qui l'entourait de ses bras pour l'arracher à la jeune fille

-JE TE HAIS, hurla Ron à l'intention d'Hermione.

Et, d'un coup de rein, il se dégagea d'Harry et s'enfuit en courant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy puis à Hermione. Cette dernière continuait d'être parcourue d'un spasme de sanglots :

-Le château est truffé de mangemorts, parvint elle à articuler.

-T'inquiètes pas, Mione, dit-il en prenant le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains de manière à lui relever la tête, t'inquiètes pas, je vais le retrouver.

Il baisa le front de la Gryffondor et partit au pas de course pour rejoindre son ami.

Restée seule, Hermione lança ses béquilles à travers le couloir de rage, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux noisettes. Puis elle marcha vers un mur sur ses deux jambes, son visage se contractant sous la douleur. Une fois arrivée, elle appuya sa tête contre le mur et commença à frapper le plus fort qu'elle pouvait avec son poing dans le mur. Les chocs lui faisaient mal, mais en même temps soulageaient la colère qu'elle avait contre elle et l'envie de sangloter ou d'hurler qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Soudain, son poing resta suspendu dans les airs. La jeune fille se retourna et vit Malfoy, maintenant son poignet d'une main. Sa voix était dure, mais son regard trahissait une certaine compassion :

-Arrêtes ton cirque, Granger , tu vas te briser la main et ça t'avancera à quoi ?

Un peu calmée, Hermione baissa son bras et Drago en profita pour relâcher sa main

Le jeune homme tendit les béquilles à la Gryffondor. Elle les prit et claudiqua rapidement vers le couloir par lequel étaient partis ses deux amis :

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? s'écria Malfoy d'un air agacé

-Re…retrouver Ron

Malfoy se planta devant elle, exaspéré :

-Mais à quoi ça sert de t'obstiner ? Tu ne lui rendras pas sa sœur ! Et en plus il ne veux pas te voir, il te déteste.

Hermione, qui avait complètement repris ses esprits, soupiran elle aussi agacée :

-C'est ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi, Malfoy. JE reste à côté de mes amis et JE suis obstinée.

Elle poussa Malfoy pour passer :

-Ron a besoin de moi, et même s'il m'étrangle je dois être là pour lui. Puis, faisant face à son ennemi,

-Ca s'appelle l'amitié, Malfoy.

Chapitre très court, je suis d'accord. Mais ça me paraissait le meilleur endroit pour couper. J'attend de vos news et vous mets la suite dans très peu de temps, c'est promis !


	14. une lueur d'espoir

Coucou ! J'espère que votre début de semaine s'est bien passé ! Pour l'occasion je vous remets la suite de ma fic...au cas où ça vous dirait de la lire 

Bonne lecture à tous !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Marie : eh oui, je sais, c'est triste ! lol

HappyHermia : Contente que t'ai compris 

Hermione2b : j'irai voir ta fic plus tard à l'occasion...sinon merci pour ta review qui est super sympas !

Ron eut un léger courant d'air dans la nuque. Il se retourna lentement et découvrit qu'il tournait le dos à un détraqueur. Il se leva, sortant de sa cachette, et hurla un « Spero Patronum » qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux que lançait Harry.

Une forte lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette et éloigna les détraqueurs qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Puis, voyant que des mangemorts accouraient :

-Bravo Ronald Weasley, maugréa t-il, tu as juste réussi à attirer encore plus l'attention sur toi !

Hermione tenta d'imiter au mieux la voix de Bellatrix :

-Rien à signaler ?

-Non, lui répondit l'un des mangemorts, tout est calme.

Le second semblait plus réservé. Quand il desserra les lèvres, ce ne fut que pour questionner la jeune fille :

-Combien sont-ils à l'intérieur ?

-6

-Et Lucius, où est-il ?

La Gryffondor fit travailler son cerveau à toute vitesse :

-Il les a enfermé dans les cachots et m'envoie vous prévenir de le rejoindre.

« Ma fille, tu es un génie ! pensa t-elle en souriant intérieurement »

Comme s'ils s'étaient entendus, le visage du premier mangemort se ferma également et devint suspicieux.

-Amène-le, ordonna t-il à son congénère :

Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'en alla. Après un court instant, il revint avec un prisonnier, ligoté, une cagoule sur la tête. Ils le firent s'agenouiller devant Hermione et lui dirent :

-Si tu es réellement Bellatrix, il faudra nous le prouver : Lucius nous a informé que ces mômes préparaient sûrement du Polynectar , nous voulons nous assurer que tu es bien celle que tu prétend être !

Hermione frissonna : « les choses commencent sérieusement à se compliquer , pensa t-elle pendant que les mangemorts enlevaient la capuche de la victime ».

Une tête blonde apparut et Drago, éméché, le regard glacé, lui fit face d'un air mauvais. Puis un détail sembla le frapper et sa physionomie changea de manière imperceptible.

Les deux mangemorts chuchotaient entre eux :

-Excellente idée ! Ca nous fait un peu de spectacle !

-Lucius sera content de nous quand il apprendra qu'on s'est débarrassé de son fils.

L'autre fit une moue dubitative :

-Ca dépend, si elle ne le tue pas, on aura deux fois plus de boulot à faire.

Soudain, une lueur apparut près du lac :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

-Sais pas, va voir, je suis bien capable de me charger d'eux !

Tandis qu'ils se séparaient, celui qui était resté revint et saisi Hermione par le cou, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller :

-Je savais bien que tu n'est pas Bellatrix, sinon Il serait mort depuis longtemps : Bella ne peut pas supporter les Malfoy et leur voue une haine incurable, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'il serrait la gorge de la jeune fille de plus en plus fort, celle-ci trouva l'occasion d'esquisser un sourire : elle aussi détestait les Malfoy ! Hermione sentait que le sang n'arrivait plus et commencer à suffoquer.

Elle vit Drago se relever silencieusement derrière le mangemort, et tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour articuler quelque chose mais ses yeux s'embrumèrent et tout devint flou.

« -Cette fois, Potter, je parie que tu n'en sortiras pas vivant, ricanait Peter Pettigrow.

Voldemort bouscula violemment son sbire afin de faire face à Harry.

-Enfin ! jubilait-il. Je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer après toutes ces années !

Il sortit sa baguette de dessous sa cape. Harry, une main sur le front tant la douleur de sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, dégaina lui aussi sa baguette. Il ne répondit rien à la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres et attaqua :

-Avada Kevada !

Le sort heurta le mage noir, celui-ci fut projeté dans les airs et se releva, indemne :

-Tu croyais qu'un simple sort suffirait à tuer Lord Voldemort ? Tu fais offense à tes parents, mon garçon !

Harry , paniqué, ne savait plus quoi faire. Si le sortilège impardonnable ne pouvait pas tuer ce monstre, qu'est-ce qui le pourrait ?

-En revanche, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce sort est bien assez efficace pour tuer les téméraires comme toi !

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers le jeune homme :

-Avada…»

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Du moins, elle voulait s'en persuader. La jeune fille s' aperçut que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle était toujours vivante et qu'elle se trouvait assise sur une sorte de paillasse dans une grotte. Hermione s'essuya le front d'où perlaient des gouttes de sueur, preuves matérielles de son sommeil agité. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains : une migraine terrible s'abattait sur sa tête, comme si on avait cogné un marteau contre une enclume. La tête lui tournant, elle ramena ses genoux à elle et s'appuya contre la paroi de la grotte tout en gardant sa tête entre ses mains :

- Saloperie de migraine, murmura t-elle

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête et aperçut Malfoy, debout, le dos appuyé contre la paroi, qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur . D'instinct, Hermione sortit les griffes :

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Dans la forêt interdite, chez les centaures.

La gryffondor resta muette : les centaures avaient accepté de se mêler à tout ce remue-ménage ?

Sans poser plus de questions, Hermione se leva d'un bond et allait la sortir, quand il la questionna :

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Harry est en danger.

-« Harry est en danger ! » répéta Malfoy en imitant la jeune fille, tout en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte et barra le passage à Hermione :

-Potter s'en tirera, comme d'habitude, dit-il en dévisageant étrangement la jeune fille

Cette dernière le bouscula :

-Fais comme tu veux, Granger !

Hermione accourut à l'endroit où elle avait vu Harry tomber.

Lorsqu'il vit la quantité effarante de mangemorts qui arrivaient, Ron se dirigea vers le lac pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'endroit où il avait fait son Patronus. Il se cacha derrière un arbre, espérant que cette cachette si futile soit-elle, permettrait de le cacher, du moins quelques temps. Quand il fixa de nouveau la surface de l' eau, il vit de nouveau quelque chose dans le lac. Comme une lueur blanche qui se rapprochait de la surface :

« Au point où j'en suis, se dit-il, je ne risque plus grand chose ! »

Il attendit donc quelques instants de plus et, d'un coup, la lueur émergea des eaux. Vue de plus près, elle ressemblait d'avantage à une boule d'énergie. Celle-ci s'éleva au-dessus de l'eau et se tordit dans tous les sens comme si elle voulait prendre forme. Quand elle se fut enfin stabilisée, Ron eut un haut-le-cœur : la 'chose' avait pris l'apparence de sa sœur, Ginny :

« Ginny ? murmura t-il . C'est toi ?

La forme émit un rire cristallin

-Non, c'est Dumbledore ! Mais oui , gros bêta, évidemment que c'est moi !

Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ginny reprit :

-Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer tous les détails, mais me voilà ! dit-elle, souriante

-Mais tu était…

-Morte ? Mais je le suis toujours ! ON m'a juste offert l'occasion de te donner, disons…un petit coup de pouce !

Ron approcha lentement sa main de la lueur qui avait pris la forme de sa sœur et essaya de la toucher mais sa main passa au travers. Dépité, il la retira aussi sec. Mais Ginny se tordait, recroquevillée en deux :

-Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda t-il, inquiet

-Noon, ça chatouille ! fit la rouquine en relevant la tête, hilare.

Puis, redevenant sérieuse :

-Bon, revenons à nos moutons : t'es dans de sales draps, hein ?

Ron acquiesça . Ginny continua :

-J'ai donc obtenu la permission de t'aider…

-Mais de qui ? questionna Ron

-Taratata ! Pas de questions ! fit Ginny, sévèrement. Il faut juste que je te donne ça…

Elle tendit à son frère une sorte de pendentif :

-C'est quoi ? demanda Ron, subitement intéressé par une éventuelle porte de sortie de cet enfer.

-Une sorte de portoloin

Le rouquin ne cacha pas sa déception :

-Il sera inutile, ça ne marche pas vu qu'il y a un champ de force autour du château.

Ginny eut un large sourire :

-C'est là que tu te trompes ! Il faut à tout prix que tu te rendes au QG de l'ordre.

Ron regarda sa sœur d'un air incertain :

-T'es sûre que ça va marcher ?

-Mais ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous en a t-il pas envoyé plus tôt ?

-Il ne pouvait que produire des hologrammes, rien de concret.

-Mais le champ de force ne bloque t-il pas toute tentative de sortie ?

Ginny prit un air intelligent :

-En théorie oui, mais comme c'est Lucius Malfoy qui a mit en place le champ de force et qu'il ne pensait pas que vous auriez un portoloin à votre porté, il a juste protégé le château contre toute tentative d'intrusion extérieure et toute tentative d'évasion par balais ou à pied, pas contre les portoloins qui tenteraient de sortir du champ de force ! En revanche, les portoloins venus de l'extérieur du château et tentant de rentrer dans le domaine auraient été parfaitement inutiles : Malfoy avait prévu toutes les tentatives qu'essaieraient les professeurs. Un champ de protection doit être activé avec différentes formules bien distinctes si tu veux le protéger contre…

-Ca va, ça va j'ai compris, coupa Ron, enthousiaste.

Puis, après un court instant :

-Et pour désactiver le champ de force, on fait comment ? Dumbledore a un plan ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée :

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te dire ça maintenant, ici ?

Puis, voyant les mangemorts arriver :

-Tu as de la compagnie ! Je te laisse…

Ginny se retransforma en lueur et replongea vers les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard.

Et voilà ! A vos claviers !


	15. Polynectar

Salut à tous ! J'avais envie de vous rajouter un p'tit chap pdt le week-end, alors voilà qui est fait !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR

Happy Hermia : voilà la suite !

The lord of shadows : lol. C'est vrai, pkoi c'est Ron ? Bah...peut-être parce que pour une fois j'ai décidé d'être « gentille » avec lui...

'tite mione : eh bien tu vas savoir tout ça...reste à savoir quand 

Malfoy la regarda claudiquer rapidement :

-Granger ! l'apostropha t-il

-Quoi encore ?fit-elle en se retournant à nouveau

-Il ne te manque pas quelque chose ?dit-il en désignant du menton la baguette de la jeune fille à laquelle il faisait faire des sauts dans les airs .

Il la lança à Hermione. Une fois que celle-ci l'eut réceptionnée, elle dévisagea Malfoy : décidément, elle ne le comprendrait jamais.

-Tu veux ma photo ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Arrivée au carrefour de 2 couloirs, elle hésita : Ron était-il retourné dans la tour des Gryffondors ou avait-il prit le chemin des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde dont le trio avait fait son QG l'année précédente ?

Aller dans la tour eut été trop risqué : les mangemorts avaient sans doute commencé par prendre possession des 4 tours pour obliger les rescapés à se replier vers le centre du château. Hermione prit donc la direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde d'une béquille résolue. Quand elle eut atteint son but, elle félicita intérieurement son instinct : Harry et Ron étaient en train de s'y disputer :

-Mais enfin, Ron, puisque je te dis qu'elle n'y est pour rien !

-Si elle avait eu un peu de courage, elle aurait tenté de sauver ma sœur . Mais non, cette trouillarde à préféré sauver sa peau !

-Ron ! Tu ne peux pas la juger, tu n'étais pas là !

-Tu sais quoi ? Malfoy avait raison : elle reste toujours en arrière…

-Eh bien parlons-en du courage de Malfoy, ricana Harry…

Ron fut momentanément déstabilisé, ne sachant que répondre. Puis il continua comme si de rien n'était :

- Qui a fait la partie d'échecs en 1ère année ? Hum ? J'étais prêt à mourir pour que tu puisses passer le niveau. Qui t'a accompagné pour aller voir Aragog, alors que Merlin sait que j'ai une peur atroce des araignées ? Moi, j'ai eu le courage de t'accompagner car je suis ton ami ! Elle, elle n'est là que lorsqu'il s'agit de démontrer qu'elle en sait plus que les autres ! …

Ron s'arrêta, remarquant la présence d'Hermione et de Malfoy. Il fixa la jeune fille et eut un soupir de mépris. Puis il se dirigea vers le couloir d'où venait la Gryffondor pour regarder si aucun mangemort ne venait. En passant près d'elle, il la toisa de haut . Les yeux de Ron s'étaient transformés en deux brasiers ardents qui consumaient dans la jeune gryffondor l'éphémère illusion de voir le trio se recomposer 'comme avant'.

Ron regarda ensuite Drago :

-C'est elle aussi qui a tué ton père ?

Malfoy jeta un regard glacial sur le rouquin :

-Non, fit-il, c'est moi.

Surpris de la réponse, Ron répondit néanmoins :

-Je suis donc entouré d'une bande de meurtriers !

Malfoy serra les poings et allait mettre une bonne correction à cet insolent, quand il sentit une main glacée se poser sur son poing crispé. Il regarda Hermione, surpris : l'adolescente avait réussi à stopper son élan de colère.

Elle murmura :

-Laisse tomber, Malfoy, laisse tomber.

Et , avant que celui-ci ait pu analyser clairement la situation , Ron ,qui n'avait nullement l'intention de partir après ce qu'il venait de voir : il allait lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'il s'immobilisa : Harry l'avait pétrifié.

Hermione regarda Harry pour lui adresser un remerciement. Puis, tandis que Drago s'éloignait dans la pièce :

-Je…Je comprendrai si tu m'en voulais. C'est vrai que je ne te sers pas à grand chose.

Harry lui sourit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? murmura t-il en prenant la tête de son amie entre ses mains. Qui m'a aidé pour les énigmes de 4è année ? Qui a été là pour moi quand Sirius est…

La gorge du jeune homme se noua. Même après plusieurs années, l'évocation de la mort de Sirius lui était encore pénible :

-Quand Sirius est …mort ? acheva t-il

Hermione secoua silencieusement la tête pour marquer son désaccord.

-Il faut vraiment que j'énumère tous les services que tu m'as rendu ?

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de yeux de la jeune fille. Harry passa son pouce pour les essuyer :

-Arrêtes de pleurer, Mione, tu vas finir par te transformer en fontaine, avec le nombre de fois où tu sanglotes ! souri t-il.

Soudain, sans qu'aucun signe précurseur ne soit apparut sur le visage du jeune homme, il se pencha vers Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement :

-Je t'aime, Hermione Granger

Ses beaux yeux vert plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune fille et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, chacun ayant attendu cet instant depuis longtemps.

Après quelques instants, une voix dure se fit entendre :

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais plusieurs détraqueurs arrivent !

Hermione détourna les yeux de ceux de son ami et frissonna. En effet, la température avait fortement chuté et les vitres des toilettes commençaient à givrer.

Harry sortit sa baguette, Hermione et Drago l'imitant.

-On ne sais pas combien ils sont, fit Harry en regardant Hermione : on a besoin de tout le monde : FINITE INCANTATEM.

Ron se remit à bouger. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait été de nouveau figé, il allait se remettre en colère quand Malfoy intervint :

-Pas maintenant, Weasley !

Drago n'eut que le temps de terminer sa phrase : trois détraqueurs approchaient accompagnés de Bellatrix Lestrange : cette dernière engagea un combat mouvementé avec Harry dès qu'elle le vit dans la pièce :

-A nous deux Potter !

- Immobilis ! Cria t-elle

Harry, agile, esquiva le sort.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione avaient fini d'éloigner les détraqueurs. Ron se tourna vers Hermione, menaçant :

-Je t'avais dit que tu allais payer…

-Ron, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, murmura Hermione en baissant sa baguette.

-Le beau trio de Poudlard c'est fini, Granger et tu en es la seule responsable ! AVADA…

-Expelliarmus ! cria la jeune fille, épouvantée de ce que s'apprêtait à faire son ancien meilleur ami

Tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer, Hermione hurla :

-Ron, derrière toi !

Trop tard. Un rictus Sempra retentissant venait d'envoyer Ron dans les airs. Heureusement pour lui, le rouquin retomba bien et se releva pour engager le combat contre un autre mangemort qui était apparut.

Drago et Hermione, eux aussi eurent 'droit ' à leur duel car deux autres mangemorts pointèrent le bout de leur baguette.

Hermione, en difficulté à cause de ses béquilles, réussit néanmoins à statufier son adversaire d'un' Pétrificus totalus' .

Drago et Ron choisirent tous deux le sortilège impardonnable.

De son côté, Harry ne décolérait pas : Bellatrix lui mettait la pâtée. Elle allait l'achever lorsqu'un bouclier magique apparut au-dessus de sa tête. L'AVADA KEVADA que lui lançait la mangemort se réfléchit dessus et vint la heurter de plein fouet. Elle tomba, tuée sur le coup. Harry se releva pour voir Hermione, la baguette tendue, qui lui souriait :

-Tu ne sers à rien ? dit-il en souriant

Le succès du quatuor était total. Hermione prit la parole :

-Je vais prélever les ingrédients pour le Polynectar : il y a juste le nombre nécessaire de mangemorts. La potion quant à elle s'est accélérée du fait des nombreux sorts qui ont heurté le sac qui la contenait.

-Tu oublies Pansy et Goyle !

Hermione se mordit les lèvres :

-C'est vrai, on ne les a pas revu ces 2 là !

-Pas la peine, ils sont morts, intervint Malfoy. J'ai trouvé leur cadavre près de la tour des Serdaigles.

Hermione prit sépara le Polynectar en 4 fioles et ajouta dans chacune d'elles un échantillon de peau qu'elle venait de prélever sur chacun des adversaires . Elle conclut :

-Ca y est, c'est prêt ! Il y en a largement pour une personne dans chaque fiole. Mieux vaut la boire en deux fois, ce qui offrira deux possibilités de transformation, cependant le temps des transformations sera plus court. Ou alors on put boire la fiole d'un seul trait pour que son effet soit encore plus durable.

La jeune fille hésita un instant :

-Il faut aussi se débarrasser des cadavres des originaux pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise ! Corpus Disparato !

Aussitôt, les corps des mangemorts se volatilisèrent.

Puis elle distribua au hasard les 4 fioles et tous sortirent des toilettes des filles, évitant plusieurs patrouilles de mangemorts .

L'union fait parfois la force mais aussi la faiblesse et comme ils n'arrivaient pas à se partager en groupes qui parviendraient à s'entendre, ils décidèrent de partir chacun de leur côté, de manière à quadrupler leurs chances de réussite, se souhaitant bonne chance mutuellement malgré le mauvais esprit qui régnait entre eux.

Hermione prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch, Harry celle de la cabane d'Hagrid afin de trouver une faille éventuelle du champ de force dans la forêt interdite, Ron opta pour les alentours du lac et Drago pour la serre du professeur Chourave.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule, Hermione se pencha vers sa jambe et la tâta en souriant :

« Elle est presque guérie, murmura t-elle. La potion que j'ai prise commence à faire son effet. »

Elle sortit de nouveau sa baguette :

-Bonesco reparo !

Aussitôt elle put lâcher ses béquilles et se remit à marcher normalement.

Une fois arrivée près du terrain de Quidditch, Hermione se cacha derrière l'un des piliers qui entouraient le terrain : quelqu'un approchait :

-Tu sais où est Lucius ?

-Non. Maintenant que tu me le dis, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est entré dans le château et qu'il m' a dit de rester ici pour surveiller au cas où…

Le mangemort s'arrêta subitement :

-Tu ne sens pas quelque chose ?

Hermione retint sa respiration et regarda autour d'elle : qu'est-ce qui pourrait être susceptible d'attirer sur elle l'attention de l'ennemi ?Elle sentit soudain elle aussi une odeur désagréable. L'odeur semblait provenir du dessous de la tour qui maintenait les gradins en hauteur. Elle souleva le tissus qui la recouvrait et découvrit avec horreur, une réserve de bombabouses finement cachées, avec un écusson miniature de Gryffondor et les initiales FGW minutieusement gravés dessus :

-Fred et Georges Weasley ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

-Qui est là ? cria l'un des mangemorts, la baguette en avant.

Hermione n'eut plus un instant d'hésitation : elle déboucha la fiole, en but la moitié et sentit son visage se boursoufler : l'adversaire arrivait et il fallait être convaincant :

-Miroldo ! chuchota t-elle

Un miroir miniature apparut et elle put constater avec effroi que ses nouveaux traits étaient ceux de Bellatrix Lestrange. La jeune fille n'eut pas un instant de plus, un homme en robe de sorcier de 1ère qualité, une cagoule sur la tête, lui fit face.

Ron s'approcha du Lac avec précaution : la direction qu'il avait prise était un peu dangereuse : pas de quoi se cacher, rien. Seuls quelques buissons serviraient éventuellement, mais ils constitueraient une bien mince couverture ! La surface bleutée de l'eau l'attirait irrémédiablement et le jeune homme crut apercevoir quelque chose bouger dans les profondeurs du lac, comme une lueur. Soudain, une partie du lac se glaça et le rouquin constata que de la vapeur sortait de sa bouche. Il sortit énergiquement sa baguette et s'accroupit derrière un buisson.

« Combien sont-ils ? pensa t-il .1, 2…le jeune homme frissonna. Plus ? »

Il vit qu'un bout de cape dépassait de l'extrémité du buisson. Le gryffondor essaya de vider son esprit de tout sentiment heureux : mieux valait se faire discret.

Harry marchait déjà depuis quelques minutes en direction lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Prudent, il s'engouffra dans la forêt interdite et continua de suivre le chemin à travers les bois. Soudain, à quelques mètres à peine de la cabane du géant, il s'immobilisa : quelqu'un était dans les parages, il en était sûr. La main à la poche, prête à bondir sur la baguette si nécessaire, Harry continua son chemin scrutant l'horizon ,épiant le moindre bruit.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et s'accroupit : deux ombres s'avançaient.

« Je vous assure, mon maître, Harry Potter est bel et bien sortit du château : je le suis depuis qu'il en est partit.

-Et qu'es-tu entrain de faire en ce moment ? lui répondit une voix glaciale

-Eh bien, je…je…

-Tu l'as laissé filé ! Espèce d'incapable ! Heureusement pour toi, il ne doit pas être loin. »

Un grognement se fit entendre à côté d'Harry :

-Silence Crockdur ! murmura le jeune homme.

Voldemort se rapprocha :

-Par Merlin, supplia Harry, tais-toi Crockdur !

Et, tandis que le Gryffondor essayait de se dépêtrer du chien qui s'était jeté sur lui en signe d'amitié :

-Aïe !

Harry baissa les yeux : quelque chose venait de le mordre : il s'aperçut avec horreur que c'était un rat :

Le nez du rongeur s'allongea et le rat se transforma en ce que la nature avait fait de plus laid et de plus pleutre à la fois: Peter Pettigrow

-Je l'ai retrouvé ! hurla t-il, ivre de joie

Et voilà, je vous laisse en plein suspens !  lol. Alors à vos claviers ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions !


	16. l'armée blanche

Bjr à tous ! Je vais faire court, comme d'hab ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m font tjrs autant plaisir et que j'attends avec impatience à chaque fois !

Je vous laisse donc lire sans plus tarder !

Enjoy

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Happy Hermia : -rentre la tête dans les épaules – qu' est-ce qui n'était pas clair ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'illuminera 

The lord of shadows : bah alors ? On me laisse plus de review sur mon autre histoire, hum ? C'est quoi ce boulot ? lol. Ps : merci quand même pour la review ! mdr

Lorsque Ginny disparut, Ron reprit ses esprits et, vu le nombre de mangemorts qui se dirigeaient vers lui, il serait inutile de boire le Polynectar : la potion aurait à peine commencé à faire ses effets qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts l'encercleraient …Ron se tourna donc vers son dernier espoir, le Portoloin de sa sœur. Il s'y cramponna fermement à deux mains et clama :

-Terrier !

Il souhaitait se rendre d'abord chez lui…risquer que les mangemorts entendent sa réelle destination serait trop dangereux. Le Portoloin s'éleva dans les airs à pleine vitesse, mais les mangemorts, qui l'avaient vu décoller, pointèrent leur baguettes vers le ciel et lancèrent des sorts à qui mieux mieux pour essayer de toucher le jeune homme. Le portoloin filant à une vitesse plus que respectable, le rouquin réussit à éviter la majorité des attaques, mais un sort réussit pourtant à l' atteindre au bras gauche, manquant de lui faire lâcher son Portoloin.

Le jeune homme vit soudain une sorte de bouclier doré devant lui. Il se tenait dans les airs, peu épais, mais il semblait résistant. Ron ferma les yeux et rentra instinctivement sa tête dans les épaules : en fait, il n'y croyait pas tellement à ce machin !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien d'autre devant lui qu'une mer de nuage. Inquiet, il regarda autour de lui et soupira mélancoliquement :

« Au moins je serai mort sans trop souffrir !»

Il scruta l'horizon : rien. Rien que cette mer de nuages qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Il se retourna et vit au loin une mince pellicule dorée :

« Je l'ai passé ! s'exclama t-il .J'y suis arrivé ! »

Ravi, il continua de se laisser porter par le pendentif qui, décidément pensa le jeune homme, était extra solide !

Hermione retourna son ami afin de le mettre sur le dos et de voir son visage. Harry, haletant, gémissait de douleur :

-Harry ! Harry réponds-moi, fit la jeune fille d'une voix éraillée par la tristesse et l'inquiétude

Elle s'assit près de lui et prit la tête de son ami dans ses mains :

-Harry, murmura t-elle, ne me laisse pas. Tu vas voir, tu vas t'en sortir…

Harry l'interrompit :

-Mione, arrêtes de te faire du soucis

Il chassa une mèche rebelle sur le front de la jeune fille et lui sourit :

-Je t'aime Hermione

N'y pouvant plus, il laissa retomber sa tête et partit rejoindre ses parents.

Hermione ne bougea pas. Depuis la mort de Ginny, elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer et de toute façon elle ne voulait pas pleurer. La jeune fille se contenta de rester près du corps de son ami, plongée dans ses sombres pensées.

Drago, qui était resté éloigné, s'approcha d'Hermione et la releva brusquement en la tirant par le bras :

-Ils arrivent

Hermione se débattit comme une tigresse :

-Lâche-moi, Malfoy !

Interdit, le jeune homme la lâcha. Puis il regarda le cadavre d'Harry d'un air méprisant :

-Je te laisse pleurer sur tes chaussettes, Granger. Moi je ne tiens pas à finir ici.

Il tourna le dos à la Gryffondor et s'en alla d'un pas tranquille. La jeune fille, partagée entre l'envie de rester et la nécessité de partir, décida à contre cœur que sa vie ne devait pas s'arrêter et lui emboîta le pas.

Les deux adolescents ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot pendant leur marche. La nuit venait de tomber sur les jardins de Poudlard lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruit. D'un même geste de prévention, ils débouchèrent tous deux leur fiole et se transformèrent l'une en Bellatrix, l'autre en son père.

Suivre leur instinct leur fut profitable, car quelques minutes plus tard des mangemorts sortaient de la forêt interdite. Hermione, bien qu'à quelques mètres de Malfoy, sentit ce dernier frémir à leur apparition et devina sans peine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples mangemorts. D'ailleurs, elle reconnut après quelques instants Peter Pettigrow, le traître. Il était accompagné d'un ombre , entièrement recouverte d'un manteau noir, ainsi que d'une capuche, cachant son visage –si elle en possédait un !-. Cette ombre flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, et devançait Pettigrow de quelques mètres.

Hermione avala sa salive avec difficulté : leurrer Voldemort s'annonçait serré…pouvait-on seulement y parvenir ? Flirter avec la mort eut été plus facile…

-Merlin merci, tu es vivant ! sanglota Molly Weasley.

Après un voyage de plusieurs centaines de miles, Ron était sale et ses vêtements s'étaient un peu déchirés lorsqu'il avait du traverser une zone de perturbations, mais le jeune homme allait relativement bien. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il était arrivé, mais sa mère ne cessait de le serrer contre elle, manquant de l'étouffer :

-J'ai tellement eu peur ! Tu es tellement pâle ! Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Molly, les larmes aux yeux, se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisinière :

-Je mets l'eau à bouillir pour le café. Un bon café bien serré ça ne se refuse pas ! dit-elle en tentant de sourire.

Lorsque l'eau fut chaude, Mme Weasley apporta la casserole remplie d'eau et en versa dans la tasse qu'elle avait préalablement préparé. Tout d'un coup, la casserole lui échappa. Ron fit un mouvement pour se précipiter vers sa mère, mais un regard de celle-ci l'en dissuada :

-Pourquoi es-tu seul ? Où est Ginny ?

L'estomac de Ron se contracta : comment annoncer la nouvelle ?

-Avez-vous retrouvé les fuyards ? commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix mortuaire

Hermione ne répondait pas, comme médusée. Malfoy (Drago ou Lucius, comme vous voulez, lol) prit la parole pour ne pas laisser un silence s'installer :

-Non, maître.

Malfoy s'arrêta. Les mots qu'il prononçait lui brûlaient la gorge. Lui aussi était mort de frousse.

Il adressa un regard en coin à Hermione qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole et qui lui vint en aide :

-Mais nos recherches s'intensifient et nous les traquons : on finira bien par les trouver.

Malfoy crut bon de faire du zèle :

-Bella a raison, mon maître, nous vous livrerons Potter pieds et poings liés, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Voldemort s'emporta :

-Voyons Lucius, vous savez parfaitement que je n'en ai rien à faire de ce môme balafré !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder son acolyte d'un air interrogateur. Le mage noir continua :

-Vous savez que si je vous ai envoyé ici c'est dans le but de m'emparer du bureau du directeur. Il est le centre d'une puissante magie non négligeable. Pour le reste, je vous fait confiance, Lucius.

Malfoy s'inclina en signe de remerciement :

« On y croirait presque, pensa Hermione »

Voldemort se fit menaçant :

-Je vous laisse encore 24 heures pour vous emparer du bureau de Dumbledore, Malfoy. Passé ce délai, je ne vous garanti pas que vous aurez la vie sauve…

« Passé ce délai, pensa le Serpentard, je compte bien être loin de toi ! »

Peter Pettigrow, dans son coin, restait silencieux. L'homme rongeur avait quelques doutes sur le comportement des deux mangemorts, et surtout sur celui de Bellatrix. Il se pencha vers son Seigneur et lui murmura quelque chose. Inquiets, les adolescents retinrent leur souffle. Quand Pettigrow eut fini son aparté, Voldemort s'approcha de Malfoy :

- Lucius, lui dit-il, ta fidélité sera un jour récompensé. Non, elle le sera aujourd'hui. Je t'accorde ce que tu m'as toujours demandé comme une faveur : tu as mon autorisation pour tuer ton fils, je trouverai un autre apprenti.

Hermione regarda Malfoy du coin de l'œil. Visiblement, celui-ci semblait paré à toutes les éventualités, même à celle que son propre père veuille le rayer définitivement de la liste des vivants. Il arbora son rictus habituel et répondit en s'inclinant :

-Je suis touché de votre sollicitude à mon égard, mon Seigneur.

Le maître des ténèbres eut un sourire : personne ne pouvait tuer Lucius Malfoy, comme le lui avait suggéré cet idiot de Pettigrow. Personne.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, glissant sur le sol comme un serpent.

Quand Ron vit son père sortir de la chambre de ses parents, il se leva de son siège :

-Comment va t-elle ? dit-il d'un ton inquiet

-Mal, elle prend la nouvelle très mal. Mais toi mon garçon, est-ce que tu va bien ?

Mr Weasley avait prit 10 ans en quelques minutes. Annoncer à ses parents la mort de sa sœur avait été très difficile pour le rouquin. Dès qu'elle avait su la nouvelle, Molly avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de son mari. Sa petite Ginny était morte…Ron chassa ces idées noires de son esprit et regarda son père :

-Moi ça peut aller. Il faut que je voie Dumbledore, c'est très urgent.

Arthur, qui était lui aussi plongé dans de sombres pensées, réagit au quart de tour :

-Oui, mon garçon, je vais te conduire immédiatement au QG.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ron fut accueillit avec joie par le professeur Lupin et par le directeur. Même Rogue semblait ému –enfin, si l'on peut aller jusqu'à cette extrémité !-. Lorsqu'il eut raconté chaque détail, Ron se tut et Dumbledore prit la parole :

-En effet, la situation est extrêmement grave, mais la priorité reste de sauver les quelques élèves qui restent à temps. D'avantage de morts serait terrible et il faut arrêter là le massacre.

Il se tourna vers Rogue :

-Severus prépare une potion qui permettrait de faire une immense faille dans le champ de force sans pour autant le désactiver complètement : le bouclier est très puissant et aucun sort n 'est assez fort pour le désactiver.

Cette faille permettra à l'armée blanche et aux membres de l'ordre du Phoenix de s'introduire dans le domaine.

Ron fronça les sourcils :

-L'armée blanche ? Jamais entendu parlé !

Remus Lupin intervint :

-C'est une armée du ministère de la magie regroupant volontaires et sorciers confirmés comme les aurors. Elle a été rassemblée dans l'urgence dès l'intrusion de Voldemort dans le collège. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, Mr Weasley, tout le monde ne craint pas le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Rogue, qui s'était éclipsé, revint :

-La potion est prête, annonça t-il

-Très bien, Severus. Nous y allons. Je vais de ce pas contacter le ministère de la magie et rassembler les autres membres de l'ordre du Phoenix.

Quand le directeur et le professeur des potions furent partis, Ron se dirigea vers la porte, décidé à apporter son aide pour reprendre Poudlard . Il s'arrêta soudain dans son élan et se tourna vers Remus :

-Vous ne venez pas avec nous professeur ?

Ce dernier sourit :

- Lorsque vous attaquerez, il fera nuit, et je ne crois pas qu 'un loup-garou fou furieux soit bien utile sur un champ de bataille, Mr Weasley.

Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre inférieure et continua sa route :

-Mr Weasley ! l'interpella Lupin

Ron se retourna.

-Une dernière chose : faites bien attention à vous et revenez-nous vivant…

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit son visage se boursoufler.

« Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! »

Elle porta ses mains à sa figure : le Polynectar commençait à devenir inefficace et dans une heure tout au plus, Hermione reprendrait sa forme normale :

-Un problème, Bellatrix ? questionna Voldemort

-Non, non, c'est juste que ces derniers temps j'ai une affreuse migraine et…Hermione se maudit :

« Quelle idiote, je me suis vendue ! Enchantée de t'avoir connue, Hermione Granger ! »

Voldemort sourit intérieurement :

-Tss tsss tsss, Bella, les migraines ne seraient-elles pas réservées aux Moldus ?

Il sortit sa baguette et récita :

-Revelata Transformate !

Hermione sentit son sang bouillonner et redevint elle même :

-Eh bien eh bien ! Ne serait-ce pas Mlle Granger ? fit-il d'une voix doucereuse

Il se pencha vers elle :

-Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, Mlle. Et je me ferai un plaisir de vous apprendre tout l'art de maîtriser un endoloris, surtout sur une aussi jolie Sang de Bourbe comme vous.

Il fut coupé dans ses railleries par l'un de ses sbires :

-Mon Seigneur ! Le bouclier a été fendu et Dumbledore est passé à l'attaque à la tête d'une armée. Il y a déjà beaucoup de morts. Je crois que vous devriez nous laisser nous en charger et…

Malgré le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit recouvert entièrement par une longue cape, on vit clairement ce qui lui servait d'yeux flamboyer :

-Tu veux que je fuie, misérable vermisseau ?

Le mangemort se tordit de douleur et cracha de la bile comme un chien enragé puis finit d'agonir par l'intermédiaire de spasmes. Voldemort se tourna vers Pettigrow :

-Je te confie celle-là, dit-il en désignant Hermione.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Malfoy :

-Lucius, tu m'accompagnes. Nous allons régler son compte à ce vieux fou.

Restée seule avec Pettigrow, Hermione le laissa s'approcher d'elle :

-Tu es peut-être une sang de Bourbe, mais t'es sacrément jolie, siffla t-il. Avant de te tuer je vais peut-être m'amuser un peu avec toi !

Continuant de s'approcher, il arriva à quelques pas d'Hermione, qui ne bougeait toujours pas : prendre sa baguette eut été trop risqué. L'homme rongeur posa ses doigts crochus sur la fesse d'Hermione en gloussant :

-Tu fais moins ta timide, maintenant !

La jeune fille eut un haut le cœur. Néanmoins, elle devait le laisser continuer pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Le pervers continua donc ses avances en remontant ses mains sur le dos de la Gryffondor et en penchant son visage sur son cou pour humer son parfum :

« Bon, je crois qu'il est assez près, là ! pensa Hermione, prête à vomir »

D'un geste savant, elle mit ses mains dans le dos de Pettigrow, qui eut un rire pervers, et sortit la baguette de ce dernier qui se trouvait dans sa poche arrière. Elle recula d'un bond et hurla :

-Avada Kevada !

Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette et frappa Quedver en pleine poitrine . Lorsque le cadavre de Pettigrow toucha le sol, Hermione était déjà loin, cherchant l'armée de Dumbledore pour se rendre utile

Et voilààààà !

Bah quoi ? Vous croyez tt de même pas que j'allais être assez méchante pour faire subir ça à notre Miss-je-sais-tout internationale ! lol Y a des limites au supportable ! lol

Allez, zou, quelques reviews et vous aurez la suite ! 


	17. Bataille finale

Bjr à tous ! Eh oui, déjà l'avant dernier chapitre ! C'est triste mais c'est comme ça !

Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira tt autant que les autres et que vous me laisserez quelques reviews en sortant !

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

HappyHermia : Oui mais la haine est l'antichambre de l'amuuuuuur ! mdr

The lord of shadows : Nan nan, tu peux balancer sur quedver, AUCUN problème !  Girls Power ! lol

Chapitre court, à prendre avec humour, surtout pour la mort du Mage Noir. Un petit moment de détente avant la fin (snif !)

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la forêt interdite pour traverser prudemment le domaine, Hermione percuta quelqu'un. Elle se mit en garde, la baguette prête à frapper :

-Eh ! Du calme ! Ce n'est que moi ! marmonna Ron

La jeune fille baissa sa baguette sans dire un mot et aida le rouquin à se relever et celui-ci s'éloigna :

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait judicieux qu'on reste ensemble ? l'interpella Hermione tout en le ratrappant

-Je ne crois pas, non, fit Ron tout en continuant de marcher.

-On ne pourrai pas s'allier juste pour cette bataille ?

-Où est Harry ?

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. Ron s'arrêta lui aussi et haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris :

-Attends , ne me dis pas que lui aussi il est…

La brunette hocha lourdement la tête.

-Alors la prophétie s'est accomplie, remarqua pensivement le rouquin

Un cri les interrompit : la bataille faisait rage autour d'eux. Ron se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit sa main :

-C'est d'accord, je te suis…

Puis, voyant la jeune fille sourire :

-…mais juste le temps de la bataille et après…

Hermione ne l'écoutait plus et s'était remise à marcher tout en suivant parallèlement le sentier qui menait auc château : c'est là que se passerait la bataille finale.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, celui-ci était encerclé par les mangemorts qui semblaient faire rempart pour empêcher l'armée blanche de rentrer dans Poudlard. Ron se tourna vers son ancienne amie :

-Comment on fait maintenant ?

Hermione se gratta pensivement la tête puis sourit :

-J'ai une idée !

Elle sortit sa baguette et la braqua sur Ron :

-Mione, c'est bon, on a dit qu'on faisait une trêve, dit-il en reculant

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel :

-Metamorphosis !

Une lueur bleue sortit de sa baguette et toucha le rouquin qui se tranforma en oiseau. Voyant que son ami avait quelques problèmes à prendre son envol, elle prit l'oiseau dans ses bras et lui parla :

-Bon, alors écoute-moi bien. Tu es transformé pour environ 10 min. Tu vas voler jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et trouver dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau un vieux parchemin sur lequel il y a plein de dessins étranges. C'est ça que recherche Voldemort.

Pour toute réponse, Ron hulula :

-Ben quoi ? Des heures à la bibliothèque ça paye, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tiens, voici ta baguette, dit-elle en fourrant le morceau de bois dans le bec du hiboux.

-Une fois que tu auras retrouvé le parchemin, donne-le à Fumseck, lui-seul arrive à localiser instantanément Dumbledore et ira le lui rapporter afin qu'il s'en serve pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pigé ?

Nouveau hululement. Ron battit des ailes mais n'arriva pas à s'élever.

- Wingardium Leviosa ! intervint Hermione

Le hiboux s'éleva et, une fois en l'air, Ron réussit enfin à battre correctement des ailes et s'envola vers le château.

-Vieux fou tu croyais arriver à me vaincre !

Voldemort était face au directeur de Poudlard, chacun pointant sa baguette vers l'autre.

-Ca fait longtemps que j'ai surmonté la crainte que j'avais de toi et que j'ai ouvert les yeux : tu n'es qu'un lâche qui se terre derrière un adolescent de 17 ans qui réussissait, je dis bien qui réussissait, des exploits et qui se contente de sourire derrière tes lunettes. Tu es tout juste bon à être enfermé à Ste Mangouste !

Un cri retentit dans la pièce :

-Et voilà ton stupide volatile ! Décidément, Albus, tu es tombé bien bas !

Fumseck voleta quelques instants autour de Dumbledore, mais un Avada Kevada lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tua et Dumbledore n'eut que le temps de détacher ce le morceau de papier qui était attaché à la patte du Phoenix. Nerveux, Voldemort s'étendait en paroles :

-Allons, bats-toi ! Je veux pouvoir raconter comment je t'ai battu. Tu es le seul à qui j'offre une chance de se battre à la loyale, ricana t-il.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à ce que lui disait le mage noir, Albus Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et lut le parchemin :

-Alastaeto motrugendam horibilis cartunomen…

Voldemort hurla : dans sa tête retentissaient les cris de tous ceux qu'il avait tué (et ça fait du monde ! lol). Stoïque, Dumbledore continua :

-…Petriasum et volubilem lipobulis…

Le mage noir se tordit de douleur.

-…et cloragine pontentatem

La cape qui recouvrait le corps du mage noir tomba à terre et en même temps le reste de corps de Voldemort explosa littéralement dans la pièce, répandant sur les murs un sang couleur noirâtre. Dumbledore essuya tranquillement ses lunettes et se pencha vers Fumseck qui renaissait de ses cendres :

-Merci mon ami …comme tu le vois, je me fais vieux !

Au même instant, les mangemorts, qui étaient reliés à Voldemort par la marque qu'il leur avait laissé, se tordirent également de douleur et moururent, tous en même temps. Les détraqueurs, voyant la partie perdue d'avance, se rangèrent au côté des aurors pour finir d'achever les derniers mangemorts. Et le bouclier qui recouvrait le domaine disparut

Et voilàà ! N'oubliez pas les reviews svp ! 


	18. Tout ce qui a commencé doit finir

Voici donc venue la fin, la vraie. J'ai été super contente d'écrire cette fic. Je ne dis pas qu'elle était parfaite, mais il faut pardonner mes faiblesses, car je ne suis qu'une humble humaine, pas comme la source intarissable qu'est J.K. Rowling ! On va donc devoir se quitter, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça. J'espère que cette première Fanfic vous aura plu et que vous en garderez un bon souvenir ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises (mais soyez pas trop méchants quand même,lol !).

Je tiens à remercier the lord of shadows et 'tite mione pour leur soutien quasi inébranlable --mais aussi tous ceux qui m'ont laissé ne serait-ce qu'une review: hermione2b; marie, happy hermia, Lola Malfoy, caella, harrypotter2904 , alys et kfah . Voilà, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture pr cette dernière ligne drte.

Enjoy!

Votre très dévouée Bridget

PS : si vous n'aimez pas les happy end, passez votre chemin, lol

Disclaimer : «Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point c'est grave ? »

Ouais ben c'est bon, Severus, pas la peine de s'exciter ! Tout le monde sait que les personnages m'appartiennent…pas ! Sauf peut-être Malfoy ? Allez, JK, sois sympas, lègue-le moi, koi !

Le mangemort qui était devant Ron mourut, comme foudroyé. Le rouquin leva le nez en l'air :

-Quoi ? C'est fini ?dit-il, perplexe

Autour de lui, les aurors baissaient leurs baguettes, certains semblant aussi surpris que le jeune homme.

Dumbledore sortit du château :

- Poudlard est de nouveau libre, dit-il simplement.

Le soulagement fut total sans pour cela que ce soit l'explosion de joie : un grand nombre d'aurors avaient péri et les volontaires disparus se contaient en milliers.

Les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas et l'effervescence était totale à Poudlard : un grand festin allait être donné dans la grande salle pour fêter officiellement la libération du château et tous, élèves, préfets, professeurs, tableaux, fantômes, se laissaient emplir pas la bonne humeur.

La veille du festin, les derniers cours furent donnés.

Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient regroupés pour un ultime cours de potion. Rogue, qui était mort avec tout les autres mangemorts, avait momentanément été remplacé par…Hagrid, au grand damne des Serpentards, et surtout d'un blondinet qui s'agitait nerveusement sur son banc :

-Un problème, Mr Malfoy ?

Drago le fusilla du regard.

-Bien, continua Hagrid. Vous prenez le mucus de …de…de…

-De Véracrasse ! souffla discrètement Hermione

Hagrid plissa les yeux et retroussa le nez pour tenter de comprendre ce que lui disait la jeune fille :

-De veracrasse ! répéta t-elle

Le géant se redressa :

-Oui, c'est cela, prenez le mucus de Veracrasse et ajoutez-le à votre potion. Mr Thomas, une question ?

Le Gryffndor hocha la tête :

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est prudent ?

-Bien sûr que oui, affirma Hagrid d'un ton bourru.

Puis, voyant que Malfoy ricanait :

-Mr Malfoy, je vous laisse la priorité !

Le Serpentard ajouta l'ingrédient d'un air mal assuré. Une fois qu'il eut lâché le mucus, il fit un bond en arrière, ne sachant pas ce que ça allait produire. Rien ne se passa. Pourtant, tandis qu'il regardait la couleur qu'avait pris sa potion, celle-ci vira au rose fushia et le chaudron explosa, envoyant de la vapeur rose sur le visage de Drago.

Tout le monde partit d'un franc éclat de rire, sauf le principal intéressé qui, vexé, quitta la classe.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des cachots, Ron était encore entrain de se bidonner, se remémorant la tête qu'avait fait Malfoy. Hermione elle-même n'arrivait pas à cacher un large sourire :

-Le pauvre ! Il n'a vraiment pas de chance !

Ron s'arrêta brusquement :

-Tu te mets à le plaindre maintenant ?

-Non, je parlais de Harry…si seulement il avait pu voir ça !

Tous les deux redevinrent sérieux, mais ce ne fut que momentané : ils ne considéraient pas leur ami pour mort, mais plutôt comme parti en vacances, et ils pensaient à tout ce qu'ils lui raconteraient…plus tard. Aussi leur rire nerveux revint-il au galop. Hermione soupira :

-C'est bon de retrouver Poudlard !

Elle se tourna vers son Ron :

-Et c'est bon d'être redevenue ton amie…

Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent immanquablement Malfoy et ses acolytes :

-Alors Granger, on se lâche ? ricana t-il en voyant Hermione rire aux éclats

Celle-ci redressa la tête et le gratifia d'un sourire :

-Alors Malfoy, encore en train de médire ?

Elle vit un vague sourire se dessiner sur les traits du jeune homme . Il passa son chemin sans la chercher d'avantage, et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la tour des Serpentards :

-Je trouve qu'il a changé, fit Ron

Hermione ne répondit pas .Le rouquin scruta le visage de son amie. Puis, après quelques instants, il prit un air savant :

-Mlle Granger, vous êtes gravement atteinte

La jeune fille souleva les sourcils d'un air perplexe :

-Et de quoi ?

Son ami se pencha vers elle :

-De Malfoyite aigue

Les joues d'Hermione se tintèrent furtivement de rose, mais la jeune fille sourit :

-Tu es incorrigible !

-Mes chers élèves…cette année à été particulièrement mouvementée. Voldemort ne nous menace plus, mais le prix à payer fut élevé. C'est pourquoi je demande quelques instants de silence en l'honneur de vos camarades et de tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour libérer Poudlard et pour les autres qui sont morts à cause de ce mage noir.

Les discussions de la grande Salle s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et un silence de plomb s'installa, chacun repensant aux tristes événements qui s'étaient passés.

-Néanmoins, reprit le directeur après quelques instants, nous devons regarder vers l'avenir, qui me semble paisible et ensoleillé. Comme vous cous en doutez, la coupe des 4 maisons ne sera pas attribuée cette année.

Les yeux du vieillard pétillèrent :

-Cependant, je tiens à récompenser comme il se doit les élèves qui ont tenté de tenir tête à un ennemi pourtant menaçant. J'appelle Mr Ronald Weasley.

Rouge comme une pivoine (peut-être davantage), Ron se leva au milieu des acclamations générales et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs :

-Mr Weasley, j'ai tenu à vous faire un petit cadeau…

Le directeur étendit la main et un morceau de parchemin apparut dans sa main noueuse :

-Ceci est un bon de Chocogrenouilles et de Dragées de Bertille Crochue à Valeur illimitée et pour toute cette année…

Impressionné, Ron remercia Dumbledore et alla se rassoire

Le vieil homme continua :

-J'appelle maintenant Mlle Hermione Granger et…

Son regard se porta vers la table des Serpentards :

-…et Mr Drago Malfoy.

Ce dernier se leva, embarrassé. Le silence retomba, aussi sec. Drago serra les dents et entreprit de se rassoire Hermione, pourtant, se leva d'un pas décidé et, passant à côté de Malfoy, le prit par le bras et l'obligea à se lever et à la suivre :

-Lâche-moi Granger, murmurait-il, c'est par pour moi ces trucs-là.

Ne l'écoutant pas, la Gryffondor le traîna presque jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

-Mlle Granger, fit le directeur , nullement impressionné par le lourd silence, j'ai le plaisir de vous remettre ce cadeau qui, je pense, vous fera plaisir.

Dumbledore étendit la main et une chouette effraie d'une éclatante blancheur vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione, heureuse :

-Quant à vous, Mr Malfoy, vous m'avez beaucoup impressionné cette année. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que ceci vous ferait plaisir et vous encouragerait à poursuivre vos efforts…

D'un petit claquement de doigts, Dumbledore fit apparaître un petit miroir dans la main du jeune homme :

-Ceci, jeune homme, est un miroir Riséd portatif. Vous ne pouvez l'utiliser qu'une seule fois. Si vous le regarder, il vous montrera ce que vous désirez réellement au fond de vous. Drago baissa la tête et observa le miroir. Il aperçut une jeune fille, taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains, de grands yeux noisette...

Il lâcha le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux et vit qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard interrogateur. Le directeur crut bon d'intervenir :

-Un miroir du Riséd ne ment jamais, Mr Malfoy...

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Si vous voulez me laisser une review, même si ça fait un bout de temps que la fic est finie, ça fait tjrs plaisir ! Anyway, je vérifie régulièrement le nbre de reviews...

Je tenais aussi à vous poser une tite kstion : est-ce que ça vous dirait que je mette la suite ? Elle s'intitule « chaos » et est tjrs basée sur le couple DM/HG. Retour à poudlard, et tout le tralala en bonne et due forme !

Si vous le souhaitez, laissez une tite review pr me le dire ce serait sympas !

Par ailleurs, si ça vous dit, je publie en parallèle une fic sur Lily Evans et les Maraudeurs qui s'appelle « Les beaux yeux de Lily Evans ». Qui sait, si ça vous tente et si mon style vous convient, consentirez-vous à cliquer ?

Bon, je vais arrêter là mon baratin et vous souhaite une agréable fin de semaine !


	19. le mot de la fin

Salut ! je vais faire super court : merci pr vos reviews  je vais mettre la suite dans quelques temps –en fait je ne sais pas trop quand, peut-être après les vacances de toussaint, paskil fo que je termine mon autre fic impérativement.

Dc, si vs êtes intéressés, la suite s'appellera « Chaos »

Affaire à suivre donc !

En attendant portez-vous bien !

Votre très dévouée Bridget


	20. pte info

Pte info : voilà, j'ai mis la suite de ma fic, « chaos » . Pour ceux que ça intéresse...je serai ravie de les retrouver pour avoir leur avis sur la suite des évènements 


End file.
